A Forgotton time
by issolafox
Summary: A man that Buck thought was dead, reappears and is back to get his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Fic - A Forgotten Time

Part 1/?

Author Megan

rating FRT

Disclaimer - Mag 7 doesn't belong to me

Universe -OW

Description - A man that Buck thought was dead, reappears and is back to get his revenge.

Author Note - So, this fic has been sitting around for a year or so, and I finally decided to post it now, or it might stay on my hard drive for another year.. It is partially beta, so if there is anyone who would like to finish beta it , let me know.

7777777

The drip of water, follow its fellows down from the ceiling of the cave onto the unconscious man on the floor for the cave. Slowly the constant splash of cold water dragged the man out of his unconsciousness.

Blinking his eyes, he stared into the darkness, trying to get his brain to function to tell him where he was. After a moment, he winced at the smell of rotten eggs; Buck at least knew where he was. There was only one place near Four Corners that you could smell the sulfur gas coming from the old mines.

Groaning softly, he raised his head and looked around. Frowning at the darkness, he tugged his hands to try to bring his hands forward; when he realizes that they were bound behind his back.

Trying to remember what happened, it took several minutes for him to realize the events that lead him to this place. Cursing, he tugged on the rope that bound him. He just knew he was running out of time.

After what seemed like hours, but was really a handful of minutes, Buck was able to slowly leverage himself up to an upright position. Closing his eyes for a second, he gathered himself for the next effort.

Grunting, Buck moved slowly towards the wall of the mine, and stared to rub his bonds against the sharp wall of the mine. After several long minutes he could feel the rope part.

Rotating his arms some to loosen them, Buck circle the chamber he was in, finding the entrance he walked out the narrow tunnel into the main tunnel.

Hugging the wall of the mine, he almost fell to the ground when his foot knocked into something. Catching himself, he bit back the groan that was trying to escape from him; he carefully bent down and felt around the floor to find out what he kicked.

Finding it, he grinned. Hearing the sloshing of the oil in the lamp, he had found. Straightening up, he felt around in his pockets until, he was able to pulled out one of the matches that he kept there. Lighting it, he quickly lit the lamp.

Squinting against the bright light, Buck quickly adjusted the flame, so it was just putting out enough light that he could see by.

Noticing the glint of thin silver lines on the mine wall, allowed Buck to know exactly which mine he was in and where he needed to go to get out.

Taking a few steps, Buck release a sigh of relief happy that he would be able to see where he was going, suddenly his feet betrayed him. Stumbling, he cursed as the hot oil of the lamp spilled on his hand, Buck barely caught it before it fell and hit the floor of the mine.

After a few moment, he sucked in a couple of deep breathes, leaning against the cool wall of the mine, he slowly waited for the throbbing of his hand to subside.

With a shake of his head, he was about to take a step forward when he heard echoing down the tunnel a familiar voice calling out to what he figured was the bad guys. "Sirs, I don't know who you talked to, but I don't know anything about the mine, and really, this is not where I would like to spend my night, tied up and missing a rather good poker game."

77777777777

Stopping for a second, Buck closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. Wincing as his ribs quickly made it known that the action was a bad idea, he reopen his eyes, and eyed the direction he had been going.

He hated mines, the echoing, the twist and turns, the dampness, and the smell. Taking a few more steps, he turned around a bend and he stopped, as he spotted the faint glow of light at the end of the tunnel.

Taking a good hard look at his path to the end of tunnel, Buck snuffed out the kerosene lamp, he was using and set it gentle down on the mine floor. Walking to the end the tunnel silently, he paused at the edge of the glowing light. Preparing him for what he might see.

Still hidden by the shadows in the mine, Buck peered around the corner, and quickly scanned the cavern that the bandits were holding Ezra in.

Counting six bandits, Buck moved back in the shadows and cursed. How was he supposed to handle six bandits, without a gun or even a knife?

Taking another peek around into the cavern, Buck eyed the lone source of light in the room, a small kerosene lamp. As an idea sparked in his brain, he grabbed several heavy rocks.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled slightly, he always loved a challenge, and hitting a lamp and six men in the dark with rocks should be interesting.

With that as his last thought, he took a quick breath, focused on what he had to do. Stepped out from the bit of cover he was using and let the first rock go.

What happened next, he had a feeling he would never quite be able to recall accurately. The first stone hit the lamp that the bandits had on a box. Knocking the lamp to the rocky floor, causing the area to go black, Buck moved to the next part of his plan.

Then not thinking Buck started to pitch his baseball sized rocks into the room where he last saw the men standing. As he threw the last rock, he waited for a long minute, waiting to hear anyone make noise.

After the few tense moments, when he didn't hear anything, he bent carefully, trying to find his lantern. Finding it, he unhinged the cover and shined the light into the room.

Letting go of his breath, he had been holding Buck couldn't believe his eyes. Everyone but Ezra had been hit by the rocks. The bandits were knocked unconscious where they had been standing. Shaking his head in hopes of getting rid of the black spots that were appearing in his vision, he stumbled into the room and moved over to Ezra.

77777777777

After the light was knocked out, Ezra only heard a series of clangs, bangs and grunts. The whole time, the Southern wished he could see to see who was attacking the kidnappers.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, the lamp was relight. Blinking at the harsh light, Ezra stared in shock at the person who was standing there.

Buck grinned softly. "Surprise."

Licking his lips, Ezra grinned. "For once I like the surprise. Can you untie me so we can leave this pleasant mine?"

Buck nodded, taking a few stumbling steps forward, and Buck paused to grab a knife from one of the unconscious men and stumbled his way to Ezra's bound hands.

After the rope was cut, Ezra brought his wrist forward, rubbing them. Standing up, the southern turned and looked at Buck in the low light. "You don't look well."

A sickly smile crossed his face, "Better then these guys. Can we go?"

Ezra grinned, "Yes, let's get out of here before our friends wake up."

Nodding in agreement, Buck took a stumbling step towards Ezra. Reaching the conman, Buck tripped on one of the unconscious man. Stumbling, he would have fallen if Ezra hadn't reached out and grabbed the man.

Ezra helped straighten Buck. Frowning at the taller man, the Southern couldn't help but ask. "You sure you can make it out of here?"

Buck snorted and started moving forward, "I can walk, grab the lantern and let's leave this place."

Mumbling about stubborn as mule men, who would have a limb hacked off before saying they were hurt, Ezra grabbed the lantern and headed out of the mine.

7777

Pausing for the fourth time on the way to the entrance of the mine, Ezra frowned at how pale Buck had gotten. "Mr. Wilmington, you are looking rather pale."

A soft grunt, then "I'm fine Ezra, I'll be fine. We're almost out of here."

Eying the distance to the entrance of the mine, Ezra really wished that Nathan was here with them. Closing his eyes for a second, he pushed his own pain down where he could forget it. Opening his eyes he looked at Buck. "You think you're ready for the last push."

Using the wall of the mine as help to stand, Buck grinned slightly. "I'm ready."

Cursing the whole situation, Ezra allowed Buck to lean on him as they did little more then staggered to the entrance of the mine.

77777777777

The journey to the entrance of the mine, for Ezra at least, passed in a kaleidoscope of images... Even with the lone lantern, the tunnel seemed to remain dark except for the pool of light around the two men. Having to pause every few minutes to let Buck rest, the fear of the men waking up and coming to get them and finally the creak and groans of the mine supports, all which looked like they were just waiting for the right breeze to break and bury the two men under a ton of rock.

Seeing the glimmer of sunlight, Ezra urged Buck to go faster. The injured man glared at Ezra for a second but started to move faster. As the two men crossed out of the mine and into the sunlight, they heard several shouts echo from deeper in the mine. Realize who was yelling, the two men sped up.

What neither man heard or the men yelling was a loud cracking sound of a main support beam breaking. Just as Ezra and Buck managed to get to their horses, they felt the ground beneath them shaking. Turning to look at each other for a second in fear, they both looked back at the mine entrance that was a behind them a few feet.

Seeing the rock and dirt shaking off from the ceilings and the screams of the men turned from the cries for their blood to screams of terror. Before Buck or Ezra could move towards the mine to help the men trap, there was a finally shutter and a large cloud of dust and rocks in gulf the two men outside the mine.

7777

The last of the dust from the mine collapse floated through the air and slowly landed on the ground, was the only noise in the silent landscape for several long minutes, until finally there was movement from underneath the dust and debris as a man slowly sat up.

Ezra coughed slightly as he cleared the rock dust from his lungs. Looking first at the now sealed entrance of the mine, the Southern shook his head slowly in shock. A few more minutes and he and Buck would be buried under the rock that now filled the mine shaft. The thought of Buck, had Ezra suddenly frantic looking around for the rogue. After several minutes the gambler spotted Buck laying unconscious a few feet away.

Staggering to his feet, Ezra ignored the pricks of pain from his body, as he took the few steps to Buck. Sliding to his knees he reached out with a hand and placed it on Buck's chest. Relieved to feel the up and down movement of Buck's chest, Ezra took a second to take a breath, and scan the area around the mine.

In his scan he stopped and stared at one location as he spotted two horses slowly making the way over to the two men. Chuckling softly, he couldn't believe that Chaucer and Beau had somehow avoided the dust cloud and were coming to their owners. Reaching down he shook Buck gentle. "Wake up Mr. Wilmington. I need your help to get you onto your horse."

A soft groan, herald the stirring of the rogue, blinking, and Buck's eyes settled to squint up at Ezra. "What?"

"You need to get up and help me get you on your horse. We need to get back to Four Corners and Nathan."

Staring at Ezra for a second, Buck frowned as he processed the words. "You hurt?"

"We're both hurt, now can you get up? You can collapse once you get on your horse."

After a few minutes, the request seemed to penetrate Buck's fogged mind. With a few false starts and grunts, Buck with Ezra's help was able to get up on his feet.

Helping Buck to his horse, Ezra was glad to see that Buck's horse seemed to sense the problem and kneel on the ground, to make it easier for Buck to get on. Holding Buck in place as the horse got back to its feet. Ezra made his way over to Chaucer. After petting the horse's neck, Ezra slung himself on his horse.

Noticing the fading light, Ezra cursed. Hoping Buck's familiarity with this area was better then his own, Ezra moved over to the Ladies Man. Noticing that he was still barely awake, Ezra called out. "Buck? Buck? Which way do we head to get to Four Corners?"

The rogue blinked at Ezra for several heartbeats, "Go east and watch out for the rocks."

Staring at the landscape in front of him, Ezra growled softly. Taking a deep breath he mutters out. "Next time I find Mr. Tanner, I'm going to beat him over the head, stupid tracker, saying if I don't use the skills that I would lose them."

A soft groan from Buck had Ezra whipping around. "Buck? Are you awake? Do you know where we are?"

Buck only answered with another soft groan then nothing.

Ezra cursed, picking what he thought was east, and he hoped he picked the right one, as he headed away from the mine.

7777

The sun had set in what seemed like a week, but was only a handful of hours; Ezra had followed the eastern direction and found that getting out of mine was so far the easier part of the journey. He had started out following Buck's direction to the east but east covered a vast area, and since then, Buck hasn't been conscious enough for better directions.

The stars had come out and full moon several hours ago, allowing him at least a little light to guide the horses in the direction that Ezra had decide to go in.

Stopping for a second, Ezra frowned as he stared out at the land; he had given out trying to steer by the stars an hour ago. Looking over to the unconscious Buck, Ezra cursed as he saw the dark rivets of blood, striping the man's arm.

Stopping Chaucer for a second, Ezra wished that he had a flag or a banner showing him the way to Four Corners and to Nathan's clinic.

With a sigh, the gamblers motion his horse to go forward, eying a nearby outcropping, Ezra smiled slightly as he thought he recognized it.

77777777777

In the early dawn light, Ezra sighed in relief, he had been right at the last out cropping and they were near Four Corners. A few more hours and they would be at Nathan's clinic. Turning around to check on Buck, Ezra's voice echoed in the early morning slightly. "We're almost there."

Buck softly answered that statement, "Don't want to move again Ma, I liked it here."

Startled by the soft pleading in the words, the gambler had to swallow once to get the lump past his throat. "You're not moving Buck. We're almost home."

"But you said we had to. Said this town doesn't like us..."

Ezra bit his lip, he wanted to stop this rambling from the injured man, as it gave him an uncomfortable look at Buck's childhood that the gambler had a feeling that rogue wouldn't have shared if he was uninjured.

Taking a deep breath, he eyed the bandages that were splotched with blood. The wounds looked like they had stopped bleeding, but the rogue's breathing didn't sound right.

Looking around the area, Ezra hoped that it would only be a few more hours. He didn't think he had time to be wrong about it.

77777777777

Ezra stared at the rising sun, he could swear he see Four Corners in the distance, just a little longer. Turning to look over at Buck, he frowned again, when he heard the lady's man mumble in his fevered state.

"What do you mean, its not done...we need that wall up...they aren't going to wait..."

Ezra bit his lip, the urge to stop and see to Buck almost overrode the need to get to Nathan. Taking a deep breath, he kicked the horses into a gallop. Buck was getting worse and Ezra could almost feel that time was slipping away.

The last two hours or so had Ezra on the verge of panic and exhaustion. His own battered body wasn't happy with all the recent activity or the hard riding but he didn't have much choice. Buck seemed to be getting worse each passing minute, the rambling that the older man had been doing had petered out to a stop several miles back.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath as he could and pushed everything to the small corner of his brain, so he could focus on the only thing that mattered. Getting Buck to Nathan's.

Opening is eyes; he focused on the town in the distance and urged his horse faster.

77777777777

Ezra almost wept as he realized he had arrived in Four Corners. Not even thinking he rode to Nathan's clinic and favoring his right side, dismounted from his horse. Turning to Buck, he tugged at the half hitch knot. Tugging on it, he wasn't ready for falling back when his grip was lost on it.

Being saved from hitting the dirt, by someone, it didn't dawn on him someone was asking something, until he recognized Vin's voice.

"Ezra...what happened? Are you all right, what happen to Buck?"

Ezra turned to the tracker, "We need Nathan."

Vin blinked, not quite understanding what was going on. Calling out for Nathan, Vin heard the clambering of Nathan coming down the stairs. Helping Ezra with Buck's limp body, "What happen to you two?"

Feeling the last twenty four hours, Ezra blinked at the tracker. "I was out on patrol then..."

Before Ezra could finish he collapsed and would have fallen if it was for the quick hands of Josiah who had just arrived at the scene.

Nathan looked at the unconscious men. "We need to get them into the clinic."  
777

With the door of the clinic closed and Nathan not allowing anyone but Josiah to help him with the two injured men, it left the other three, outside the clinic's door, waiting for news on the small landing.

Vin watched as Chris paced back and forth, then watched as JD mimic Chris's pacing. "You both need to calm down. Nathan will be out once he finishes patching them up."

Stopping in his pacing, Chris turned and looked at the tracker. "How the hell did this happen? How did we not notice them missing?"

Looking from Chris and to JD, who had stopped his pacing, Vin sighed. "I don't know, But once Nathan gets done with them. We'll get the answers. Using all of our energy pacing, won't do anyone any good."

JD paused from his pacing and moved over to settle next to Vin. "But what if whatever came after them is still around. We don't even know what happened to them besides coming back here beaten and exhausted."

"Once Nate lets us know how the two are doing, I'm going to back track there tracks. See where they lead."

Chris stopped abruptly at that and turned to the tracker. "Not by yourself. We don't know who got them, but they were each alone at the time. You'll take someone with you."

Eyeing the man in black, Vin grinned. "Wasn't going to do by myself, I'm not that stupid."

Glaring at the tracker for a moment, Chris sighed. "Once Nathan tells it how they're fair, we're ride out to see if we can find where they were held."

With that decided, Chris started his pacing again, and Vin sighed. At least he was able to stop one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had tinged everything in deep oranges and reds before Nathan finally came out of clinic. Exhausted the healer stared at the setting sun for a few moments, and then turned to face the three expected faces.

Rubbing his face, he sighed. "Ezra will be fine. Some rest, some food and he should be out in a day or two."

Eying Nate, Chris frowned. "What about Buck?"

Taking a deep breath, Nathan sighed. "He's not as good. He's been beaten up pretty badly. He has several broken ribs, deep bruises, several strain and pulled muscles, and several deep cuts and scratches. He already has a fever starting."

JD frowned, "You can fix it can't you?"

Staring at the younger man, Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I've done everything I can. I'll try to keep his temperature down and break the fever, but Buck will have to his part. He's already exhausted but he's strong."

Chris frowned. "He'll pull through. This won't stop him. Did either of them say anything?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, they're both are still unconscious. I don't think they'll wake till sometime tomorrow."

"Can we sit with them Nate?"

Turning to look at Vin, Nathan shook his head. "I rather you all get a good night sleep. Tomorrow morning you can stop in for a bit. But I need them to rest."

"Can we see them at least?"

Turning to JD, the Healer sighed. "You can peer in, but I don't want you staying."

The three men nodded. "We understand, JD can sit with them tomorrow, Vin and I are going to try to backtrack where they came from. See if we can find out what or who attacked them."

"Just don't get captured as well, two of us injured is enough."

Vin grinned. "Don't worry, whoever it was won't even know that we visited. Now can we go see them?"

Nodding, Nathan led them all into the clinic.

77777777777

Taking a deep breath of cold morning air, Vin eyed the sun, and then looked back around the town. Chris had wanted to come with him to the mine, but he didn't show up soon, the tracker was going to leave without him.

Just as Vin was about to get on Peso, he noticed Chris walking towards him. Watching the older man, the tracker shook his head. "Overslept cowboy?"

Glaring at the Tracker, Chris growled softly, "No, stopped to see how Buck and Ezra are doing. Neither has woken up yet, Nathan said that they should both still wake sometime today."

Eying the blond man, Vin grinned slightly, "Then Nathan kicked you out and said not to come back until later."

"He suggested that I go and get some air. Now are we going to find this mine that Ezra and Buck were being held in or are you going to chit chat all day?"

Smirking, Vin mounted onto Peso. "Just waiting for you."

Glaring at the tracker, Chris made his way to his horse. Give me a few minutes and we can go."

77777777777

Staring at the caved in mine, Turning to Vin, he asked. "You sure this is where their trail started?"

"Yes, their tracks started here. I would guess they were dragged into the mine for some reason by a group of men."

Eying the tracker, the man in black frowned. "Can you tell how many?"

For several long minutes, Vin stared at the ground of the mine. Shaking his head finally, Vin shrugged his shoulders. "Can't be sure, there were at least six to eight other horses here. The ground is too churned up to get a clear number."

"Anything else?"

Looking over at Chris, the tracker sighed. "Unless you feel like trying to clear the rock slide, we aren't going to learn much else. Hopefully, Ezra and Buck can fill in what happened here."

Turning back to look at the mine, Chris looked at the jumble of rocks that block the entrance. "No, I don't think we'll find anything else out. At least not anything that Buck or Ezra could tell us once they wake up."

Nodding, Vin got back on Peso. As the two men headed back towards Four Corners, the tracker eyed the older man. "Something on your mind?"

Sighing, Chris shrugged his shoulders. "There are too many questions. We don't have any answers to why Buck and Ezra were taken. We won't know anything until one of the two wakes up. There is just something off about the whole thing."

"You want us to double up on patrols?"

Sighing, Chris thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes, I hate to do it with both Buck and Ezra down for the count but until we know what is going on."

Nodding, Vin eyed the land around them for a long moment, he understands exactly what Chris was saying, he had a bad feeling about this, and for some reason he couldn't help but think that this was the first opening move of something."

7777

Surveying the sealed mine, a lone man frowned, walking towards the entrance, he took a second to notice the fresh tracks of two horses. Already having a good idea who the tracks belonged to, the man wonder what the two men had made of the mine.

With a last look around, the man got back onto this horse, and started traveling in the opposite direction of the two Four Corners men. The boss wasn't going to be happy about losing six hired hands, and whatever information that the man had gotten out of the two men they had kidnapped.

777777

The full moon was the only illumination in the night, the trail was barely visible and the rider was using his memory of it, rather then actually seeing it as he rode. As he concentrated on staying on the rode the sudden howl of a coyote sent a small shiver down his spine.

Looking up quickly he let out a soft breath when he stopped the flickering fires of Four Corners. Ezra shook off the thought that it felt rather like something evil was about.

Hearing a whine of a horse, Ezra looked to the right. Seeing the glow of a pale horse, he got out; "Buck?", then something hit him over the head...

Jolting up from the bed he was lying in, Ezra panted, as he tried to catch his breath from the dream. Taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out and shook his head in an effort to get the images out of his head, with a final deep breath; he felt his world come back into synch.

Looking around the room he was in, he recognized it as Nathan's clinic. Frowning, he turned his head, and easily spotted Buck lying in the bed across from him. Staring at the still figure, Ezra was about to leave his own bed, when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

Jumping slightly at the touch, Ezra resettled his breathing, and turned to look at the Healer. "No where?"

A soft snort, then "Sure you were. I'm here now, so why don't you lie back down and get some more sleep."

Staring at Nate, Ezra shook his head. "First, how is Mr. Wilmington?"

Setting a bowl of water down on the table next to Buck's bed, Nathan sighed. "He's alive, he has a slight fever, which isn't unexpected considering all of the cuts and punctures he has over him. Some of them were bound to pick up some sort of infection. More bruised skin then non-bruised and a couple of cracked ribs. What the hell happen?"

The gambler for once was at a loss for words. "I don't know. It's just bits and pieces. There was a mine involved and a number of very unsavory individuals and after that..."

Shrugging helplessly as the images that were so clear in his dream swirled away from his grasp. "I wish I knew."

Eying the southern, Nathan sighed. "It'll come to you. Once you've had some rest and let your body recover."

"I'm perfectly fine Mr. Jackson. I'm sure I would find such rest in my own bed."

Chuckling softly, the Healer shook his head. "You get up from that bed and you'll fall flat on your face. If you haven't noticed, you've been asleep for a good portion of the day. You were exhausted and that doesn't account for your hurt ribs and the lacerations on your wrists and ankles. Plus, you have a nice size goose egg from where someone hit you. You're staying in that bed until I feel that you'll better."

Glaring at the Healer, Ezra leaned back into bed. "That is unfair, I'm perfectly fine."

Another snort, then "No, you aren't. Now relax, I don't need to have Josiah drag your sorry ass back in here, when you collapse."

With a harrumph, Ezra laid back down and to his shame, he quickly fell back asleep while he was still trying to figure out how to escape.

77777

The cold rough rock seemed to snag his skin and cut as his hand glided across its surface, as he got closer to the large cavern, he hoped he was still in time; things seemed to have gotten quiet, almost too quiet.

As he moved closer to the entrance, he did his best to ignore the tinge of pink, the lone lantern that was shedding light on the scene, made the wall look.

As he turned the corner, he stopped dead, he was too late...

"Buck!"

Eyes flying open, his breath ragged, and the rogue stared at the ex-priest. "Josiah! Is Ezra okay?"

The ex-preacher sighed. "He's fine, you need to calm down."

Taking several deep breaths, in the half twilight of the room, Buck could see Ezra's form in the bed across from him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he pushed the images of the dream into a dark corner of his mind where he wouldn't have to think of them.

Opening his eyes, he turned to look at Josiah. "I'm fine."

A soft smile then, "you're fine, that is why you woke up panting and with Ezra's name on your lips? What were you dreaming?"

"Nothing, at least nothing that I can remember. How's Ezra?"

Leaning back against the back of the chair he was sitting in, Josiah eyed the man in the bed. "Better then you. He's resting. Nate, I would guess will let him go before you."

Nodding, Buck frowned, "How long have I've been here?"

"A day and a half now or so, we've been waiting for your fever to break."

"Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Being forced to eat and sleep by Nathan. They've been taking turns with keeping you cool and making sure that Ezra doesn't try to leave and before you ask no."

Raising an eyebrow, Buck stared at the ex-preacher. "No to what?"

"I'm not helping you escape or taking a short walk or anything else that you may come up with to escape Nathan and that bed."

Grinning, Buck shrugged his shoulders. "I would never to anything like that."

Looking around for a second, Josiah grabbed the lukewarm mug of tea. "Before you go back to sleep, Nate wanted you to drink this."

Eying the mug of tea, like it was a poisonous snake, Buck shook his head. "No, no, I'm sure I don't need to drink that."

"Nate said you did and he scares me more. So, you can either drink or I can hold you down and pour it down your throat."

Glaring at the ex-preacher, Buck grabbed the mug and downed the contents in one gulp. "Happy?"

"Yes, now lie back down and rest, I'm sure Nate will be back soon."

Stifling the yawn that was trying to escape him, Buck glared at the other man. "I'm not going back to sleep."

"Good, I wanted to practice the next sermon I'm going to give, and I have you as a captive audience. Groaning, Buck leaned back and started to listen, not noticing when he dropped off to sleep half way through Josiah's sermon.

77777

Riding back into town, Vin looked over at Chris. "You think who ever took Buck and Ezra is gone?"

"Don't know, won't until Buck or Ezra wake up and tell us what happened to the men that took him. For now, ride double patrols and keep an eye out for anything strange. I don't want to have to go looking for anyone."

Grinning, the tracker agreed. "Sounds good. You think they're awake yet?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Chris looked over towards Nate's clinic. "Don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Think I'll join you. Nate can get very protective of whoever is resting in the clinic."

"You think I'll need backup?"

The Texan eyed the older man. "This is Nate we're talking about, remember what happened last time?"

Rolling his eyes, Chris headed to the livery to drop of his horse. "It was an accident, he was tired and I didn't do anything, he even apologized."

Snickering, Vin followed Chris to the livery. "I'm sure that is what happened. Though your shriek of surprise was worth hearing."

Glaring at the younger man, Chris tried to ignore the snickering. It was a complete misunderstanding last time."

77777777777

JD stared at the sleeping man as if his stare alone would wake him. Resisting the temptation to poke the man awake, the younger man muttered quietly under his breath, "come on wake up."

"Mr. Dunne, I believe our esteemed healer stated that you could visit with him but that you couldn't wake him up."

"I'm not waking him up."

"You woke me up though."

Grinning slightly, JD shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't say not to wake you up. What happened?"

Ezra went quiet for a long moment lost in thought. Finally, with a shake of his head, the gambler sighed. "We escaped and they didn't."

The Eastern frowned. "That didn't explain anything. Who were they? Why did they take you?"

The Southern shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't get that far into the discussion with the people that took me. They were not very talkative."

"What happened to them?"

Closing his eyes for a second, Ezra opened them and smiled slightly. "They had a mine fall on them, so I wouldn't worry about them trying to get revenge."

"You sure?"

For a long second the Gambler was quiet then, "yes, there was no way they would have gotten out of the mine in time."

Nodding, the Eastern turned his attention back to Buck. "You think he'll wake up soon?"

Eyeing the sleeping man, Ezra smirked. "He'll wake up, just to let us know that he's fine and he doesn't want to drink Nate's tea anymore."

Chuckling, JD had to agree, Buck would just do that.

77777777777

The clattering of items hitting a table woke Ezra from the light sleep he had fallen into. Blinking, he looked around the familiar rooms of Nathan's clinic, and spotted the Healer. Licking his lips he was able to get out. "If you can't make the tea, does that mean we don't have to drink any of it?"

A glare from the Healer was the only response for a moment, raising his eyebrow at Nathan in response. Nathan sighed. "Buck still has a slight fever, you're getting better, but neither of you two is talking about what happened."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "there is nothing to tell, the men who took us won't be bothering anyone ever again."

Nathan snorted slightly, "Sure."

Eyeing the Healer, the Southern frowned. "I understand why you would want to keep Mr. Wilmington here for a few more days, but I'm fine."

"No you aren't. You might not be as beaten up as Buck or as sick, but you're just as exhausted and you aren't getting far with your ankle."

Blinking, Ezra frowned, "My ankle?"

With a roll of his eyes, Nathan turned and stared at the gambler. "The ankle which you twisted and almost broke. You'll stay there for a while."

"My ankle can heal just as well in the saloon."

The Healer shook his head. "No, I'm not letting you out of here until its healed more. You'll just injure it more."

Biting his retort back, Ezra turned his eyes to Buck. "How is Buck?"

"You mean beyond the slight fever that he hasn't seemed to shake, or the two broke ribs, dozens of cuts and gnashes that I had to stitch close? Or how about the deep bruises that will make moving painful for the next week or so? Or how about the amount of blood loss that has increases the likely hood of him getting sick again?"

"I got him back here as fast as I could."

Nathan closed his eyes and then opened them up. "I'm sorry, I know it isn't your fault, you did the best that you could do, it's just that...there isn't anyone to go after, or blame. We can't go out and find out who did this to you and Buck and you won't talk..."

"There isn't anything to say, they all died, Buck might know more, and the men around me didn't ask any question before we escaped."

"You can't remember anything else?"

Ezra was silent for a long second, flashes of half heard conversations flashed through his mind. With a sigh, he shook his head. "No, I don't remember anything else."

Nathan frowned. For some reason he felt that Ezra was lying. He just didn't know why.

77777777777


	3. Chapter 3

Tugging at his tied wrist, Buck struggled to free them, when a voice yelled at him to stop. Freezing for a second, Buck stared through the dim of the tunnel of the mine, and was just able to make out the features of the person that yelled at him.

Feeling his blood run cold as he recognized the face, the Ladies' Man snarled out, "You're dead!"

The man smiled softly, "I wondered if you would remember me. Though I haven't forgotten the gift you left me with. Now, maybe I won't do the same to you, if you tell me what I want to know."

Hissing out, "never," at the man, Buck waited for the next action. He wasn't disappointment when he was punched in the stomach and then face by one of the man's hired hands...

"Buck!"

Eyes flying open, his breath ragged, and the rogue stared at the ex-priest. "Josiah! Is Ezra okay?"

The minute the words were out of his mouth, the pains and aches that had gone quiet while he slept, woke up with a vengeance. Biting back the second yelp of pain, this finally allowed him to focus on the words that the ex-preacher was saying to him.

"Buck! Breathe! Take slow breaths, you're at Nathan's clinic and Ezra is find. He's here to. Just breathe."

Finally, Buck was able to gasp out. "I'm awake, what happened?"

Ezra's voice answers the question. "That is what we were hoping you knew? "

Closing his eyes, Buck sighed, "I don't remember anything, just flashes. "We were in a mine?"

Sharing a look with Ezra, Josiah frowned. "We knew that you were in a mine. Do you remember anything else, like who else was in the mine?"

The rogue shook his head. "I don't remember anything. It's just flashes of the mine. I...I don't remember anything."

Josiah frowned. "You're sure; you seemed to be dreaming about it."

Yawning, the Ladies'' man tried to capture some of the images from his dream, but the images scattered before he could grab them. "No, I don't. "

Before Josiah could ask anything more, the door to the clinic opened. Looking around the room, the young voice of JD sounded, "Buck! You're awake. How do you feel?"

Before he could open his mouth to say fine, Chris growled from the door, "If the word fine comes out of your mouth, I will tie you down and let Nathan force whatever tea he wants down your throat."

Glaring at Chris, Buck huffed. "I have felt better."

Before anyone could say anything else, JD piped up with, "Do you remember anything?"

Closing his eyes, Buck let out a breath of air. Opening his eyes, the Ladies'' man shook his head. "No, I don't remember anything. I already told Josiah and Ezra that."

Eying Buck, Nathan sighed. "We can give Buck the third degree later on what happened, he needs to rest and I need to check him over."

JD turned to protest, Nathan shook his head. "JD, let me check Buck out, make sure the fever is down, and you can stay and talk with him. Everyone else out unless you want me to check to make sure you aren't hurt. Ezra you're staying, so don't even think it."

Grumbling, Ezra settled back on the bed. As everyone left, Nathan looked at Buck. "All right let's see how you are."

77777777777

Not hearing anyone moving around in Nathan's clinic, the injured man risked opening his eyes.

Buck looked around Nathan's clinic, not seeing anyone one besides Ezra, he hissed over to the southern. "What happened?"

The gambler opened his eyes and glared at the man. "I was sleeping, and what happened when."

Shifting in the bed, Buck sighed. "I don't remember anything after knocking that lamp out."

Ezra was quiet for a long second. "I wish I could help. It went dark and there was some sounds. You untied me somehow and we made our way out of the mine as fast as possible."

Sighing, the Ladies'' man eyed the gambler. "There has to be more. How did I take down six men in the dark with rocks as my weapons?"

Ezra sighed, "I don't know. I know you knocked out the lantern, after that, it was too dark to see anything until you lit it again."

"Damn." Buck hissed out. "I was hoping that you knew more. All I remember is flashes, none of them are making sense."

Turning to eye the Ladies' man, the Gambler shook his head, "Just relax, you've been beaten up and left for dead. I'm sure as you heal it will all come back to you."

A soft snort, then "I hope you're right."

"Mr. Wilmington? When have you ever known me to be wrong."

A short laugh, then, "You want a list?"

77777777777

Ezra groaned softly as the quiet whimpering from Buck dragged him out of sleep. Sitting up the Ezra watched as the Buck woke up from another nightmare. If Ezra was right, it would be the fifth one this night. "You know it would help if would talk about it. At least the others would know what would be going on."

Glaring at the Southern, "It wouldn't make any different. What happened didn't make any sense and I doubt talking about it would help. Besides it's done with."

Ezra shook his head. "There has to be a reason why those six men took us. We just have to find a reason."

A quiet snort then Buck hissed out. "Wouldn't be the first time a beating made no sense."

Ezra turned to stare at his friend. "First time? There have been other times that you've been beaten and left for dead."

Clamping his mouth shut, Buck shifted in his bed. After a moment he spoke. "Ezra, I wasn't fully awake, just forget about it."

The gambler frowned, "As much as I dislike to share about things that are personal. I believe you have raised my curiosity about that statement."

Closing his eyes for a moment, the Ladies' man sighed. "There isn't anything about the statement. Nor any great story about it."

Ezra glared at the tired man. "Fine, I'll let it go for now. But when you feel better will have a talk."

Yawning, Buck rolled his eyes, and then settled back down to sleep. "Will[MW1] file:/F:/the%20forgotten% #_msocom_1 see."

Watching the man fall asleep, Ezra sighed, he would get more out of Buck later, when the Ladies' man was healthy enough to get drunk and cornered. Happy with his plan, Ezra closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

77777777777

Nathan grinned slightly; he would finally let the cranky southern out of the clinic with clear orders to stay off his ankle, and rest.

With a grin, he walked into his clinic; Nathan turned to check on his two injured friends and cursed when one of the beds was empty. Glaring at the remaining man, Nathan had to ask. "Where is he?"

Yawning, Buck frowned, "Who?"

"Ezra? Where is he, he is supposed to stay off his ankle. If he has hurt it worse I will tie him to the bed next time. It shouldn't be this hard to make sure you all rest enough to heal."

Looking at the irate healer, Buck tried to calm him down. "I think Ezra convinced Vin and JD to help him to the bathhouse for a bath. He said he would be back shortly?"

Nathan frowned. "You aren't sure?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Buck sighed. "I was half asleep, and their knocking about and Ezra's grumbling about not dropping him. I didn't really want to know more. But they did say they would be back."

Raising an eyebrow, Nate sighed. "I'm surprised you're still here."

Shrugging his shoulders, Buck leaned back in his bed. "Didn't have much choice, I was threatening with being tied down and lectured to, if I moved my ass out of the bed."

Frowning, the healer eyed the Ladies' man. "You sure you're all right, you don't look like you've slept enough?"

Giving Nathan a smile, Buck was saved from saying anything, by several loud thumps and a curse from outside the clinic.

"Mr. Tanner and Dunne, this isn't helping. I asked you to help me, not drop me every chance you get."

A soft chuckle then, "Ez, if you stop squirming it would have worked better."

"I wasn't squirming; I was trying to avoid the wood that you tried to ram me into when you weren't dropping me.

"Not every piece, I think we missed one about ten feet back. We could go back?"

"Mr. Tanner that isn't even remotely funny."

"Ezra, if you stopped squirming, we're almost there anyways." JD piped up with.

A short shuffling sound later, the door to the clinic opened. The door framed the three men. Vin and JD on either side of Ezra, making sure that Ezra's weight was off the injured limb.

Eying the three men, Nathan sighed. "He didn't re-injure it did he?"

Before either JD or Vin could answer, the Southern spoke up. "The ankle is fine; it is the only thing on me that these two didn't hit against the nearest piece of wood."

Smirking softly, Nathan motion for the three men to enter the clinic "Well, let me checked it, and we'll see if I let you out of here."

Perking up at those words, Ezra with the help of Vin and JD hobbled back to the bed he had been using. "Then by all means verify that I'm in tip top shape and able to leave the room."

Buck spoke up from his spot in the clinic. "Can I leave too?"

Four voices called out as one, "No."

Glaring at the four other men, the injured Ladies' man frowned. "Why not, I'm in just as good health as Ez."

Snorting, Nathan, who was checking on Ezra ankle answered, "You're no where near that healthy. You're running a slight fever, can't stay awake for more than an hour at a time, and the last time you tried to get up, you did a swan dive onto the floor. You're staying put till at least your fever is gone."

"It's just a little fever; I can stay in bed in my own room."

Standing up and walking over to Buck, Nathan shook his head. "No, last time you said that and I let you go. You proceeded to not go to your room, get sicker and into the middle of a robbery. You are staying here."

Looking towards the other three men for help, when none was forth coming, Buck sighed. "Fine. I'll stay till then. But once my fever is gone..."

"We'll look at letting you leave. Till then you stay here."

"This is all touching, but can I leave or not?"

Turning back to Ezra, Nathan nodded. "Yes, just stay off the ankle, and have Vin and JD help you back to your rooms."

Looking horrified at the thought of getting Vin and JD to help him again, Ezra stuttered out. "Is there anyone else? I don't know if I'll make it back alive."

7777

The clinic was quiet, Ezra had left several hours ago once Nathan had allowed him to go back to his own bed, and Buck was sleeping away the last of the fever. Nate had headed for his own bed, leaving JD to watch over Buck, and make sure that the Ladies' man didn't try to disappear.

JD had stayed awake for part of the night, by reading a book and watching the sleeping man. Finally though his exhaustion got to him, and he slowly doze off in the chair, just as Buck started to quietly mumble.

Suddenly, Buck called out "No, Come back here! Steven Rails. You'll pay for this!"  
JD pulling himself out of his doze, as he heard Buck's muttering out loud on what he was dreaming about. The soft uttered of "no, I don't no, it's just an old mine."

Pique JD's interested, of what happened to Buck and Ezra. Leaning forward, JD held his breath hoping Buck would say something more about what he was dreaming about. Anything to give them an idea why he was taken.

Holding his breath, JD was vigilance was rewarded with Buck mumbling out, "Why do you want the mine and I thought you were dead?"

As Buck jolted awake again, he kept his eyes closed as he struggle wit the memoires that were being brought up. Just as he had them under control, he heard JD ask, "Who is Steven Rails and why do you think he is dead?"

Blinking at the younger man, Buck frowned and rubbed his face. "I don't know who you are talking about. Steven Rails? Never heard of him."

JD frowned. "You called out about him, about him paying for this."

"You sure you heard right? I think I would remember someone who I've threatens."

JD bit his lip, he knew Buck was lying to him, but he had a feeling that even if he pushed Buck wouldn't answer the question. With a soft huff, JD shrugged his shoulders. "You could be right; I might have just misheard you."

Buck nodded, "That could be it. Besides, it's late."

JD nodded, "Yea, you're right. Going to get more sleep?"

Buck nodded. "Yes, how about you?"

"I could get some more sleep."

Nodding, both men settled back in their respective places and settled for the rest of the night. Though, neither men got much more sleep that night.

77777777777

Arriving back in town after his patrol, Vin frowned at the stranger that rode past him out of town. There was something about that man that sent Vin's instincts on edge. The man was dangerous and while the Tracker should of felt relief that the stranger was leaving. But he didn't. He had an odd feeling that whatever happens for good or ill in the next few weeks, that man would be involved. Before he could turn to get a better look at the man or stop him, Peso decided he had enough of being ridden and started to act up.

Focusing back on his horse, Vin cursed. He really wanted to know more about the strange but it looked like his horse had another idea.

77777777777

Chris caught up with Nathan, who was just coming out of his clinic. "Nate, can I go in?"

Eying the man in black, the healer shook his head. "No, you know the rules; Buck needs to get some sleep. You glaring at him won't get him to rest. Buck will tell us when he is ready."

"Nate, it's been a couple of days, we haven't learned anything and I think that rule should be broken. We need to know what happened and if me glaring at him makes Buck talk..."

Eying the older man, and then looking back up at the clinic, Nathan finally nodded. "All right, but don't make them worse."

With an expression on his face of who me, Chris pushed open the door to the clinic, hoping he could get Buck to talk about the mine.

77777777777

Opening his eyes as the door opened, Buck frowned as he spotted Chris coming in. "What's wrong?"

Chris shut the door and took the empty chair near Buck's bed. "Nothing is wrong, just came to see how you were doing. Nathan said that you were doing better?"

A soft snort and Buck grinned. "I'm fine; Nathan is just being a worry wart. I could rest in my own room."

"That isn't how Nate tells it. Seems you haven't had a full night sleep since you and Ezra have arrived back in town. You want to share what has been keeping you up at night?"

A soft snort, "Nothing has been keeping me up at night. Just don't like sleeping in here. Which no one seems to believe me about?"

Shaking his head, Chris could see the lie that came out of the Ladies' man mouth. 'You want to try that again. That might work with one of the others, but we know each other to well. What is going on?"

Narrowing his eyes, Buck shook his head, "Nothing going on. I've been stuck in the clinic since forever, never alone for more than a few minutes. I haven't been able to get up to anything."

"You know what I mean. You haven't told us what happened in the mine. You have to remember something."

Closing his eyes for a second to battle back the images that seem to flow into his vision of what happened in the mine; Buck pushed those away and reopened his eyes. "I told you. I got kidnapped, beaten up and I don't remember anything else."

Glaring at the man, Chris shook his head. "You're not telling everything. I know this, you know this. Just tell me. It can't be that bad."

Buck sighed. "I told you, I don't remember anymore, your glaring and growling won't make me remember anything else."

Taking a deep breath, Chris shook his head, letting the frustration and angry bleed out of him; he leaned back in the chair and smirk at Buck. "Fine, I'll just stay here till you speak."

Lying back down on the bed, Buck shook his head. "You can waste your time if you want, but I'm not talking."

With that, the two men fell into silence, neither of them willing to be the first one to break.

77777777777

JD ran his hand over the smooth wood in front of him. He sought some sort of comfort from it. With a soft sigh, the quietness of the small church did nothing to help him solve the dilemma he had swirling in his mind. He didn't know what to do.

So, lost in thought, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he glared at Josiah. "Don't do that."

Grinning, Josiah moved around to settle next to the young eastern. "Didn't mean to sneak up on you. You want to talk about it?"

Turning away his eyes to look down at the floor, JD shrugged his shoulders. "I...well... yes. no...I don't know."

"Why don't you tell me and I'll see if I can straighten out your problem."

Shaking his head slowly, JD turned to look at Josiah. Taking a deep breath, he started to talk, "I don't know if I should. I overheard something that the person who said it, didn't know they said it, but when I confronted him, he denied saying it. And I have a feeling that he wouldn't be happy with me sharing what he told me. I don't even know if what I heard was right or if it has any bearing on anything."

Silent for a second to gather his thoughts, The Ex-preacher hoped his words would help his young friend. "I wish I had an answer that would wipe the doubt of what to do. In one case, it is hard to tattle on a friend, especially if that friend doesn't want something shared and if you aren't sure what you heard or why it was said. I would say to talk to the friend and try to get more information from him, but it sounds like this friend isn't going to talk about it. If you truly feel that what you heard is important, and not sharing the information would endanger your friend or others you don't know if you don't speak up, that in this case, your friend might be angry with you at first, but he would understand in time."

Kicking his foot at a spot on the floor, JD frowned. "I don't know if he would forgive me for sharing. He seemed like he didn't want to talk about it or have it shared."

Resting a hand on the young man's shoulder, Josiah grinned softly. "Secrets that don't want to be shared, have a very bad habit of coming out at the worse time, and the more we try to hold to them, the more the damage happens when they come out."

"More damage for whom?"

"Everyone. More damage for everyone."

77777777777

The sun shining brightly, but with dark rain-clouds inching their way towards the town, Chris burst into the saloon, zeroing in on the gambler who was seating at his usual table with his injured foot up on a chair.

Looking up at the entrance of the Man in Black, Ezra frowned. "Is Buck all right?"

Throwing himself in a chair across from Ezra, the man glared at the Southern. "Damn fool won't talk. What happened to you two? Why aren't you talking?"

Shuffling the cards in his hands, Ezra shrugged his shoulders. "I have told you all that I knew. I was taken when I was on patrol. The six ruffians, dragged me to that mine, tied me up. It seemed like they were waiting for something, but before that happened, Buck somehow rescued me from them and we escaped the mine."

Hitting the table with his fist, Chris growled. "There has to be more. If that was all, Buck wouldn't be hiding what he remembered from us. He's trying to protect us. What else do you know?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ezra frowned for a second. "Mr. Larabee, if I knew more I would tell you. I don't know anything more then what I've told you. We were held in the mine and barely escaped with our lives. If I knew more I would share."

Taking a deep breath, Chris nodded. "I know, but there is just something..."

Flipping a card over, Ezra frowned as the King of Spades faced him. With a shake of his head, the gambler gathered the card and stuck it back in his deck. "Buck has yet to share everything that happened in the mine. He was there before me, and has yet to share that part. I would say though, he knows more than he is telling with what is going on. And I have a feeling that if he doesn't talk about it, what is on the horizon will end very badly."

A small huff from Chris, then green eyes meant green eyes. "I agree, but making him believes that is a herculean task."

Ezra sighed, "Then we have best become Heracles and do it."

77777777777

_._,_._


	4. Chapter 4

"Why haven't you found it yet? It was should be easy to find."

Steven Rails looked up at his boss for the moment. "I told you when you hired me; I don't rush things for anyone. You want this done right; it is going to take some time."

Looking into the dark brown eyes of the hired killer, the man shook his head after a moment breaking the deadly stare. "I hired you for results, it is just seven men."

Steven shook his head. "It is the Magnificent Seven. They're legends in their own time. You yourself said that they're going to be hard to get the information from. I'm not going to be able to just wave a hand have them gone. It is going to take some planning and more men."

"You already lost six of my best men. I didn't hire you to kill my men without any results, you let two of them go."

Steven ground his teeth. "Your best men, screwed up. It won't happen again. I told you when you hired me, I haven't failed yet."

"See that you don't. I'll give you some more men, but I better see the results that I'm paying you for."

Steven nodded. "Don't worry; You'll get the result you wanted."

7777777777

Taking a breath, Buck grasped the stair rail and turned to Nate. "You aren't going to be running to me later and drag me back here are you?"

A soft snort then, "You going to make want to drag you back here, or are you going to rest?"

Holding a hand up in defense, the Ladies' man shook his head. "No, I'm not going to do anything that will make you drag me back here."

"Good. Now are you just going to stand there or do you need help down the stairs?"

Glaring at the Healer, Buck sighed. "I'm going."

And to put actions to words, Buck started to head down the stairs towards his rooms, hiding the fact that he was more relived that he would be able to have some time to himself without anyone bursting in on him or checking to make sure that he is okay."

7777'

The talk with Josiah helped some. The idea to find out what he could on the name that Buck had blurted out in his sleep had not been easy. He had checked all the wanted posters, new and old, and had come up with nothing but paper cuts. He then had checked on what old newspaper that Mary had for the past through years, and he still came up with nothing.

Now, he was lost. He had no one he could as without telling them how he learned the name, but he feared if he didn't break the silence, something bad could happen.

With these thoughts rattling in his head, he paced back and forth in front of the saloon, not paying attention to the people going in and out of the place.

When a hand reached out and stopped him from pacing, the young man stopped and looked up at the person that stopped him. "Ezra?"

The Southern sighed, "Mr. Dunn, your pacing and muttering to you, is ruining a perfectly good evening. What has you trying to burn up so much energy?"

JD sighed, "Buck."

Leaning against one of the pillar of the saloon, Ezra sighed. "I'm not surprised, but what about Buck has you in this state?"

"I can't say."

"Mr. Dunn, if I had to guess and I know this isn't a guess. He muttered something out in his sleep and then denied having any knowledge of what he might have muttered. Now, you are on the horns of a dilemma of not wanting to share it with others but you think you need to."

Staring at the Southern, JD nodded. "Yes. How did you?"

"Mr. Wilmington seems to have a gift of muttering out things in his sleep that he wishes not to share with anyone then denies the whole thing in hopes that we will forget it. Now, what has the Ladies' man said this time?"

JD slumped down against the wall of the saloon. "He shouted out a name. A Steven Rails, he muttered about it and refused to talk about it. But I could tell he was lying, and I can't find anything about this person, but I know that whatever happened in the mine to him. Whatever it was it made him remember this person. He won't talk about it."

With a slight shark smile, Ezra straighten up, "Buck may be stubborn, but I have a feeling that Mr. Larabee a match if not more stubborn. Are fearless leader will be able to make Buck talk."

JD frowned. "You think so?"

"Yes, I just don't know how many pieces the two of them may be in at the end of it."

7777777777

The bold red and oranges that seemed to flare across the sky and pile up to a stop at the dark storm clouds at the horizon, at sunset were ignored by Buck. His one focused was on his room, not anything else.

Reaching the door to his room he rent, he pushed it open, shutting it after he slipped in, he threw the lock, and for added protection he dragged his chair over to the knob and stuck it underneath knob to further stop anyone's chance of entering.

Taking a deep breath and finally feeling secure, his attention turned back to what he wanted, the item that he never thought he would want to see again.

Going to his dresser, he went to the lowest drawer, and started to take things out, small mementos and other items he had hidden beneath old shirts and pants.

Finding a small carved box with a proud standing buck rose on the top. The Ladies' man smiled softly, at the memory of the gift.

With a deep sigh, he raised open the lid and set his eyes on the precious few items that held good and bad memories, but there was one item in this box that he had thought he never wanted to see again, and if had been honest to himself he would have been hard press to explain why he saved it.

With a couple of deep breaths to steady his courage, he reached in and gently grasped the item that he was looking for.

Picking up the item, he could feel the pricks from the jagged deputy star that he held in his hand, he cursed. For once he remembered something about the mine. The one face he caught a glimpse of as he was getting beaten up. Steven Rails, the man who he swore he would kill.

Opening his hand, Buck took a look at the broken star. The memory that he had tried to forget came rushing back to him, the pain, the fear and the fact he barely lived through the whole mess. All because of one man, who didn't care what he did as long as he got paid.

What happened in that small town that was no longer there would not happen here. He swore to himself, he would stop it no matter what, and this time no one would get hurt.

With that declaration made, he slumped down on his knees, his head bowed, and the star seeming to weight his hand down. Trying to control his fears that seem to be clawing at him since the mine, Buck smirked slightly. He sounded like one of the hero's in JD's dime novels; no vow of words would stop the dust devil that was coming for the town.

7777777777

Stepping into the saloon, the Tracker nodded to Ezra, who was at his usually poker table as he past to go further into the interior of the saloon. Reaching a corner table, Vin pulled out the empty chair and sat down.

The other person at the table looked up from his glass of whiskey and frowned. "Everything quiet?"

"Mostly, none of the outlaying farms have had any problems, stopped at Nettie's for a dinner; she hasn't seen anything or has had anyone bothering her. I checked the area around the old mines."

Chris frowned, "Find anything interesting?"

"Some of the older mines seemed to have been distributed lately. Found some signs of people camping near them, and some active around them."

"Think those people are part of the same group that took Ezra and Buck?"

Leaning back in his chair, Vin took a moment to scan the saloon, not finding any strangers, Vin sighed. "I think they might be related, but what they want with some old played out mines, I don't know."

Taking a sip of whiskey, Chris frowned. "Do you know which mines they've been interested in?"

"From what I can, most of the old Singer's mines and Rosenberg mines. Besides those mines being about ready to collapse on anyone who would venture into them, no reason for anyone to be looking at them."

Taking the finally sip of whiskey, Chris almost slammed the glass on to the table. "I bet you, Buck could let us in on what we are missing out of this puzzle."

Vin smirk slightly, "Good luck with that. JD knows something as does Ezra though."

Raising his eyebrow at the Texan, Chris frowned. "And how did you figure that out?"

"JD, looks like he is about to burst on trying to keep something inside, but each time he's about to speak he looks towards Buck's room and then shuts down some. Ezra seems to have an idea that Buck is trying to hide something, and may have a clue what Buck is trying to keep secret."

Chris growled softly, "I'm getting tired of being in the dark about this. Something is going on, and if we don't learn what might be going on, we're going to be blindsided by something."

"You going to tie Buck up and force him to talk?"

Pouring more whiskey into his empty glass, Chris smiled slightly, "if that is what it will take to get his stubborn cuss to talk. Then yes. I want to know what might be coming."

Vin nodded in agreement. "Let me know if you need."

Chris grinned. "I will. Let the others know for now, that any patrols are to be done with someone else. I don't want anyone else taken and come stumbling back a day later looking half dead."

7777777777

The sheets twisted around his limbs like shackles, the sweat dripping off his body, made the blankets to tighten around his limbs. With a small whimper and half strangled yell, the man jerked up right his eyes blinding looking into the darkness of the room.

For several long minutes, Buck couldn't shake the images from his dreams, but slowly those images fade to smoke then disappear, between one blink and the next reality reassert itself. Taking a deep breath, Buck closes his eyes for a second as he tried to control his heartbeat.

Finally, he opens his eyes and slowly unwound the blankets that had wrapped around his body. As he is about to get out of bed, his room's walls suddenly seem to close around him. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and grabbed a pair of pants. Slipping them on, he pried his door to his room open.

Buck stepped out into the night, letting the cool night air, cool his over heated skin. Closing his eyes, he could feel the sweat on his body drying as he stood there. Letting out a small breath, he was startled when from the shadows a voice called out to him. "You okay?"

Looking over into the shadows, Buck sighed. "Vin? What are you doing up?"

Stepping into the light, the tracker grinned, "Have the night patrol. What has you out here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Frowning, Vin shook his head. "I'm guessing that it has to do with what you don't want to talk about?"

Wondering why everyone all of sudden seemed really interested in his dreams, Buck shook his head. "There's nothing that I need to talk about."

Leaning against the wall of the boarding house, the Tracker shook his head. "If there wasn't anything you needed to talk about, you wouldn't be up in the middle of night, out in only your pants, and since you aren't escaping from a Ladies' room..."

Eying the tracker, the Ladies' man frowned. "Keeping track of me?"

"Hell no, but you're not exactly quiet, besides, keeps things interesting. So, what has you out here instead of sleeping like Nate told you?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to let the younger man know that it wasn't any of his business, but he knew if he said that, Vin would just figure out someway to make him talk. With a long sigh, Buck finally came up with answer. "Just some old nightmares that I thought I wouldn't have again. Can't remember them all that much. So, there isn't much to tell, just left me with not wanting to go back to sleep."

The Texan stared at the older man. He knew that wasn't the whole truth, but he had a feeling he wouldn't get anymore and just make Buck less likely to talk. Deciding to leave the whole thing for Chris to deal with, Vin nodded. "Been there. You're welcome to keep me company, since Chris doesn't want us on our own right now."

Buck was about to say no, but if Vin wasn't going to push. "Sure, let me just grab a shirt."

Nodding, Vin watched as Buck went back into his room to grab a shirt. Eying the man, Vin made a mental note to let Chris know about this incident.

7777

After Vin's patrol of the town finished, Buck had headed to the livery. He had a feeling if he went anywhere else, someone would find him and start trying to get him to talk and since he hadn't seen his horse in awhile, he decided to check up on it.

Hours later, he was leaning against his horse, slowly petting it and seeking the warmth and solid presence of something that wasn't going to judge or ask him to try and talk about something he never wanted to think about again. The past should stay in the past and not come up to the present.

Just as he felt himself starting to relax finally, he heard the doors to the livery open then a rather angry Southern seemed to appear in the opening of the doors. When Buck spotted the Southern, he had a bad feeling that his sanctuary was gone.

Ezra cursed as he marched up to the Ladies' man. "Tell them now!"

Looking up at the gambler, Buck frowned. "Tell them what?"

Settled to standing across from Buck, Ezra almost hissed out. "Tell them all everything about the mine, and what you're not sharing."

Frowning, Buck stared at the angry man. "What is your problem?"

Glaring at the Ladies' man, Ezra sighed, "I had a perfect day going yesterday, and then with one loud thud, it went awry. JD was marching back in forth of the saloon, muttering about whether he should speak up or talk to you first. Tell them and me, we can help."

Buck closed his eyes for a moment, opening them, he stared at his horse for a long moment, fighting the urge to just jump on him and ride. Finally though he turned back to Ezra. "I told you I don't remember that much about the mine, besides some images. Hell, I don't even remember getting out of the mine."

The Gambler stared at the Buck, "You remember more than that. You have nightmares, JD is tearing himself up, and because he refuses to tell anyone what name he heard you calling out. Something is going to break, and the sooner you tell the rest of us the better."

Silence greeted the Sothern's words. Buck was lost in thought, fearing that the moment he had lost as Ezra could almost swear he saw the walls being rebuilt in Buck's eyes. Ezra tried one more time. "You would have tied any of us up and made us talk about it. Or gotten us drunk or angry enough at you to make us talk. It is only fair that you talk to us about this."

For a long second, Ezra thought he had broken though to Buck and might have finally succeeded in getting to the bottom of what Buck had been dreaming. And then just like a flick of a wrist, the Southern could see that he had failed.

"I'll think about it Ezra, I just can't...Don't...it's just that I'm not sure what I'm even dreaming. I don't know if any of it have anything to do with what happened in the mine, and the dreams are like the memories in the mind, just images."

Ezra sighed, "Just think about it. Nothing ever good seems to happen by keeping this information to yourself."

With Ezra left the livery. Buck watched the Southern go. Turning to his horse, he spoke to it. "I can't tell them. Hell, I've tried to forget about it since it happened. How do I even start to explain it to them? It's better that they don't know."

The snort he got from his horse sounded rather like Beau was saying that he as stupid and should just talk.


	5. Chapter 5

As one of them, the youngest of the group, RS Cadia, came up to him. Rails eyed the younger man. "You think you can handle this?"

The young men, puffed out his chest, and with a sneer on his face, "Yea, it's easy, We're just supposed to hurt them. Not kill, but we can hurt them as badly as we want to."

"Yes, and I can't stress enough, you kill any of them or if you're capture, and if you mention anything about who hired you, you're dead. You just sit in the jail and keep your mouth shut."

A soft snort then. "They won't capture me, and even if they do. They don't scare me. Besides, What? am I supposed to tell them, some person hired me to injure them? I don't even know your name."

Glaring at the young outlaw, Rails spat out, "That's right, and you won't know it. I paid you well, and if you don't do as you're paid to do, I'll make sure you don't have to worry where you will spend the paid."

Swallowing heavily, the young man took a step back and for a moment looked as young as he was. With a shake of his shoulders, RS stood up straight, "you'll get you money worth."

With that, RS turned and walked away from Rails. Rails grinned slightly; the Seven would eat this young outlaw up and spit out the remains. But as long as the pup did what was needed, Rails could care less what would happen to him. Rails just hope that the young pup would follow the orders because none of the seven need to die yet.

7777777777

Spotting Chris walking towards the jail, Vin stepped off the sidewalk. And walked over to the blond man. "You got a minute Chris?"

Pausing, at the edge of the street, Chris nodded at the Texan. "What's up?"

Stopping a few feet from Chris, "You ever heard a man named Steven Rails?"

For a few minutes, the gunfighter was quiet then shook his head. "Name doesn't ring any bells. There a reason why I should know it?"

"No, not really. JD was muttering that name under his breath, and from what I heard, he learned it from Buck."

Eying the Texan, Chris shook his head. "I've never heard the name before. You haven't asked Buck about it?"

A soft snort, then "He isn't talking, and I don't think he will take me tying him down and making him talk."

A soft smirk, "That I would pay to see, Vin. No, if Buck does know the man, and if it has something to do with what has been going on. He won't share, unless there isn't a choice."

Looking around the street, the Tracker sighed, "We can't keep walking around in the dark. There is something that is going on, and the only lead we have is what ever happened to Ezra and Buck. And one of them won't talk about it."

Chris sighed, "It would be easier to get Buck to shoot his foot, and then tell us something he doesn't want to share."

Before Vin could say anything, both men heard the thump of a foot landing against the wooden boardwalk. Turning, both men saw Buck disappearing around a corner. Vin turned to Chris. "Think he heard."

"Oh, knowing my luck he heard part of the conversation, took it for the worse. Keep an eye on the rest of the guys. Make sure none of them run off by themselves till we figure out what is going on."

Nodding, Vin grinned slightly. "Good luck with Buck."

Snorting slightly, Chris took a deep breath, "I have a feeling I'm going to need it, at least to his stubborn cuss to realize he needs to tell us."

Snickering, Vin smiled. "Better you then me."

7777777777

Half way down the street, when a hand reached out and grasped his shoulder, and halted him, Buck turned around and stared at Chris. "What?"

"We need to talk."

Buck squirmed out from Chris's grasp and shook his head. "There isn't anything we need to talk about."

Snorting, Chris shook his head. "There is stuff, we need to talk about. What are you holding back from us? Who is Steven Rails and why does that name send you running?"

"It doesn't send me running. I don't know what you're talking about. "

"You do know what I'm talking about, and trying to avoid it or deny that you know what I'm talking about isn't going to work."

Crossing his arms in front of him, Buck stared at Chris. "I'm not trying to deny or avoid talking about anything. I don't know what you're fishing for, but I don't know. I've already told you what I remembered about the mine."

Growling softly, Chris took a step closer to Buck. "You know I can tell when you're lying, so why are you lying? What are you trying to keep from us?"

Suppressing the instinct to run, Buck instead stood up straighten, trying to use his height against Chris. "Nothing! I'm not keeping anything from you."

Looking at Buck, Chris frowned, he knew Buck didn't want to talk about it, but the Ladies' man seemed ready to bolt. For all the posturing, Chris could tell, that Buck was barely holding on to his panic. Soften his voice as if he was talking to a scared colt, "It can't be that bad. We can help, but we can't if keep what ever has you worried from us."

Buck knew he should talk about what it was that has him feeling like death and destruction was just touching on his shoulder, ready to pounce. But he couldn't. It was his own demon, one he didn't want to share. A dark and evil time that no one should have lived through, and he couldn't help but think that it would happen here.

In some small hoped he wished not talking about would avoid what he felt was coming. He just couldn't share at least until he was truly sure that he couldn't stop it.

Letting his own frustration get him Buck growled softly, "Just drop it Chris."

Chris shook his head. "No, I won't drop it. You won't talk to anyone about what happened in the mine."

"There is nothing! I told you everything I remembered."

Chris stepped closer to Buck. "No you didn't. And every attempt we make to find out what you're hiding is met with you not saying anything. There has to be more and I'm not going to stop till you tell me."

Buck shook his head. "I'm not going to be a new obsession for you."

Chris grinned. "Too late for that, now tell me what is going on."

"Nothing is going on!

Staring at the Ladies' Man, the Gunslinger shook his head. You wouldn't fight telling me or anyone if it wasn't something."

Snorting, Buck uncrossed his arms and shifted from foot to foot for a second then spoke. "Or what? You'll shoot me in the foot or something to make me talk."

Chris glared at his oldest friend, "Don't be stupid. It wasn't meant that way."

A soft snort then the Ladies' man reply, "how am I supposed to take it? It seemed pretty clear to me."

A soft growl then, "You didn't hear the whole thing, and it had nothing to do with you."

"Really? Nothing to do with me? I'm pretty sure I heard the words, Buck and would shoot his own foot in the same sentence. What was it supposed to mean?

Before Chris could answer a third voice broke into the conservation, "And I thought it would be harder to get the drop on members of the Magnificent Seven, instead I find them alone and fighting."

Both men turned and stared at the man pointing his gun at them. Chris was the first to speak, "You really pick a bad time to bug us."

RS grinned. "Oh I doubt that. You two all by yourselves here, nice open targets. You two want to drop your guns."

Chris and Buck shared a glance, turning back to the bandit, Buck purred out. "You really need to rethink this."

Frowning, RS stared at the two men. They should be begging for him not to hurt them, or at least dropping their guns. "No, you're wrong; I'm the one that could shoot you before you could draw."

Chris glared at the young man. "You think you can get us both before one of us takes you down?"

Switching his eyes between the two men, RS bite his lip. "Yes."

A soft snort from the two men, Buck slowly stepped towards the man, petting the horse, Buck grinned. "You sure you think you can. You don't seem entirely sure about that."

Backing his horse up, RS looked at the two men. "Stay where you are. Don't come closer."

Chris took a few steps closer to one side, spiting RS options of holding a gun on both of them."

The bandit licked his lips nervously. "I..."

Before the thought could be finished, Chris snatched the gun from RS's hand and Buck dragged the man from his horse. Tossing the man to the ground, the two men shared a glance. Before they could lean down and pick RS up, they heard clapping.

Turning to stare at the person, Chris was the first to speak. "You could have helped."

The Tracker grinned. "Didn't seem like you needed it. Besides, I figured it might defuse some of your angry."

Before either man could response to Vin, there were two rapid shots that seemed to echo through the town.

Chris and Vin drew their guns, diving for cover, Chris yelled over to Vin. "You see where it came from."

"From the roof over there."

Looking over at the roof that Vin pointed out. Chris saw the man still up there. "You think you can get over there if I keep the man's attention on me?"

Grinning, Vin eyed the distance. "Shouldn't be a problem. You want him alive?"

"If it's possible. Ready?"

Nodding, Chris shared a look, counted down from three. When he hit one, he popped up and started to fire at the building with the man on it. Vin took off, getting to the other side of the street and disappearing down an alleyway.

Ducking behind his cover, Chris reloaded and waited for Vin to catch the bastard.

7777777777

Vin found a convenient place to boost himself up on to a porch roof; he quickly climbed higher onto the building, and slowly creeps across several building roofs. As he reached the roof that the killer was using to fire on Chris. Vin moved forward towards the man making no noise.

When the tracker was just a few steps away, the man that he was sneaking up on turned and spotted Vin. The man rolled, getting to his feet in one fluid motion and took off running.

Cursing, Vin took off after the man.

Chasing across the rooftops, Vin eyed the area ahead, knowing that this line of buildings were going to end soon, and Vin put on a burst of speed. The man ahead of him skidded to a halt as he reached the edge of the last building.

Vin skidded to a halt a few feet from the man and grinned. "I have you now. You want to step away from the edge with your hands up."

The man smiled, "I don't think so. I'm not much for giving up. Especially when there is a way out."

"See that is where you're wrong. There is no way out. Unless you've grown wings."

Rails grinned. "No, no wings. But I do have a well place wagon. It was nice to meet you. We'll have to do this again."

With those words, Rails jumped over the side of the building.

Vin rushed to the edge of the roof, in time to see a wagon filled with hay and the gunman being driven away. Before Vin could fire, the wagon was out of range. Cursing, the tracker slowly made his way back to Chris.

7777777777

When the gunfire stopped, Chris slowly poke his head up from behind his cover and waited for a second to see if another shot was fire. When nothing was forth coming, Chris left his cover and headed over to where Buck and the bandit were lying in the dirt.

As he reached the two prone men, the man in black frowned when he saw the pool of blood that was soaking into the dry dirt. Not wasting a second, Chris crouched down and careful turned Buck over and off of the bandit.

Ignoring the sounds of people running towards him, Chris quickly checked Buck over, trying to find out if the blood he was seeing was from bandit or from the Ladies' Man.

After several second, Chris leaned back slightly on his heels. From what he could tell, the blood that had been pooling on the dirty road was from the bandit. The only injuring Chris could find was a slightly scratch on Buck's head from the bandit spur, when Buck dive on the ground to avoid the bullets.

Finally, letting go of the breath he had been holding, Chris turned to look up at the others that had arrived. Before he could say anything, JD pipped up. "What happened?"

Pointing to the man lying dead in the road, Chris shrugged is shoulder. "Came up to us and demanded that we hand over our weapons and surrender to him. We didn't do as he asked and we disarmed him and was removing him from his horse when the shots came."

Before anyone could ask anything else, Vin, Ezra and Josiah arrived back to the rest of the group. Chris glanced up at Vin, seeing the slight shake of the trackers head. Before he could say anything, Nathan moved closer to Buck, pushing Chris out of the way.

After checking Buck over, Nathan looked at the group. "Buck should be fine, just looks like he hit his head when that fella fell off his horse. Just need to get him back to the clinic, let him wake up on his own."

Chris eyed the dead man for a second, then looked at the group. "Josiah help Nathan get Buck back to the clinic. JD see if you can find anything out about this guy in the wanted posters, this wasn't his first try at being a criminal. Ezra, Vin check and make sure that the man isn't hiding around here but is really gone."

As the group left to do their task, Chris glared at the rooftop that the gunman had been station at. With a growl, he turned away, grabbing the horse, he walked away from the spot wondering just what was going on and how to get Buck to talk."  
Steven Rails growled he was tired already of this job, and the scoundrels that he had scourged up from underneath the rocks that they had been living under.

_._,_._


	6. Chapter 6

7777777777

...The echoing of the shot seemed to ring through the town as a harbinger of doom. Racing to where the shot came from, he slide to a stop at the dead body. Panic welling up through his being, he fell to his knees, his hand scrambling over the body. His mind not processing what he was seeing.

Finally finding purchase in the rough material of the coat, he was able to roll the body over. Seeing the face, the brown hair, the now dead brown eyes, what he was denying could no longer.. With a mixture of fear, angry and shock welled in his gut, he opened his mouth and let out a ...

Snapping awake, the scream from the dream instead came out as a groan as the pain that flared the second he moved sapped the man's breath.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder and quiet words being spoken, he turned his head until his eyes laid on the dead man from his dream. A whisper strangled out of his suddenly tight throat, "JD?"

The young man stopped talking for a second and stared at the older man. "Yes? Buck are you okay?"

Taking a shuddering breath, Buck nodded, unable to voice anything.

Frowning at the Ladies' Man, JD asked "Bad dream? You want to share what you were dreaming about?"

Clearing his throat, Buck was finally able to speak, "No. It's nothing."

The growl that he received from the younger man, had Buck checking to see if Chris was around. Before, he could offer anything else, JD spoke, breaking through all of Buck's ideas of not speaking. "It's something! You woke up half terrified and ready to scream. It isn't the first time or second time you've had a nightmare and won't talk about it. You can't keep not talking about it. This has to have something to do with Steven Rails. Is he the man that killed that robber? Vin almost caught him. Who is he? Why won't you tell me?"

Blinking, Buck closed his mouth as the protest died on his lips. Closing his eyes for a moment, he replayed the last few hours. With a shake of his head, he opened his eyes and sighed. "JD, did Vin get a good look at the man?"

"Yes, I said Vin almost caught him, they said a few words to each other and then it seemed the man had a quick way off the roof."

Bringing a hand up, Buck wiped it across his face, trying to get ride of the pounding in his head. When that didn't work, he dropped the hand back onto his lap and sighed. "JD, I promised you, I'll tell you what is going on, but I'm only going to tell the story once. It'll have to wait till Nathan releases me, and I need to speak with Vin first."

Before JD could reply, Nathan spoke up from the door way of the room. "Good, then you'll tell us tomorrow."

"But Nate, I'm fine."

Entering into the room, Nathan moved alongside Buck's bed. "No, tomorrow morning, You were out far longer than I would have like from a bump on the head. Your body is exhausted, plus it will be morning in a couple of hours. You can wait."

Buck opened his mouth to protest when JD pipped up. "Good, it'll take time to get everyone together."

Glaring at the two men, Buck tried to protest. "Wait, I said I would talk but..."

JD grinned. "You said you would tell us, after you talk to Vin. So, when you get out you talk to Vin, then, we can meet for lunch."

Feeling as if everything had been taken out of his control, before Buck could try and take back control, Nathan stopped him. "We've waited for you to tell us. We can't afford to wait anymore Buck. You aren't alone in this."

With a deep sigh, Buck nodded. "I know Nate, I just thought I would never have to think about this again."

Nathan shared a glance with JD. "Buck, I think all of us have stuff that we wouldn't have to think about again, but with our luck, it seems those things always pop back up."

Smiling slightly, Buck had to agree, "Yes, that does seem the case with us."

7777777777

Having finally been freed from Nathan's clinic again, Buck looked around the town looking for Vin. Spotting Vin in the saloon, Buck made his way over to the tracker. Sitting across from the Texan, the Ladies' Man cleared his throat and ask. "Chris said you spotted a stranger in town. Also, that it was the same stranger on the roof. What did he look like?"

Frowning, Vin eyed the older man. "Just saw him for a minute. Brown hair, no beard, riding a bay horse."

Buck was quiet for a long second. "Did the man have two long scars running from his ear to about midway to his cheek?"

Nodding, Vin eyed the man. "Yes, he did, thought it was odd. What made them?"

For a long moment, Vin didn't think that Buck would answer him, but he was surprised when Buck spat out, "Spurs...broken spurs."

With that Vin watched as Buck left the saloon, the Tracker frowned, he hoped he would learn the full story soon.

7777777777

Staring at his current boss, Steven Rails ignored the man's babble, he didn't care that RS was dead. The young bandit had served his purpose. He had been able to get a look at the other men that were called the Magnificent Seven.

He had gotten his look. He could see why they were called what they were. All of the men, even the young pup had the same sort of invincible air around him. Taking this group down was going to require some work.

The silence in the room jolted Steven out of his thoughts. Looking at his boss, the man replayed the last parts of the lecture through his mind. Smiling at his boss, Rails shrugged his shoulders. "You should be happy, you don't have to pay out to the young snot, and it is getting me closer to what you want. I told you, I would get you what you want, but it would take time and some people would die. You were fine with it when you hire me. Don't try to pretend you didn't realize what might happen."

The man took a deep breath, making sure that the desk was between him and his hired hit-man. "I understand, but this better should work."

Steven grinned, "Don't worry, it will."

77777777

Sitting with his back to the wall of the saloon, Buck eyed the door of the place with half dread and the other half of fearful of what the rest of the group would think of him after he told the truth of what happened.

Before the doubts started to sneak in and tell him not to share, the rest of the Seven seemed to appear out of thin air and take their seats around the table. Looking at the group, Buck nodded thanks to Vin, who slide a tumbler of whiskey to him.

Taking a sip of the whiskey that had been placed before him, Buck looked up at the rest of the Seven, then back down at the glass. He didn't want to talk about it, but at this point they needed to know what type of man Steven Rails was and that whatever the man was looking for here wasn't good.

His voice, not much above a loud whisper, the Ladies' Man started to talk. "It all started like a firework. Once the fuse was lite there wasn't enough time to stop the rocket from going off. Then things just escalated out of control until the whole thing exploded. And there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop it..."

7777777777

Buck eyed his old war buddy, "Todd, I haven't seen you since we that night at the end of the war. So tell me why would I travel to the unknown to do something I don't want to do?"

Todd took a drink of his beer. "You owe me, owe me big. I helped you out that one night..."

Buck shook his head. "You want me to run sheriff on this town, in the middle of nowhere long enough to teach your nephew the ropes?" Closing his eyes for a moment, Buck opened them and sighed. "Why not, I don't have anything else going on. What could go wrong?"

Todd grinned, "That's good to hear, though I thought you were palling around with Larabee still?"

"No, I was but we needed sometime apart and this will fit the bill."

Staring at his old war buddy, Todd open his mouth to ask, then shut it, it wasn't his business, and he had a strong feeling that Buck wouldn't tell him. "All right. Let me at least buy you dinner before you leave."

Buck nodded, "that sounds great. You want to tell me more about this town?"

Todd nodded. "I'll let you know everything I do."

7777777777

After a couple of days of travel, the small town of Raven Rest seemed to rise out of the fields of corn, lettuce and carrots that spread out from it. Staring at the town, it's nicely painted storefronts, clean streets and small population, Buck really wondered why it even needed a sheriff.

Stopping his horse in front of the jail, Buck dismounted and looked at the small jail, with a shake of his head, he reminded himself he was doing it for a friend, and that this should just be an easy couple of months, time for him to relax and get things back into perspective.

Little did he know about the firestorm that was brewing and in a few months the town wouldn't exist anymore.

7777777777

His first order of business was to find the deputy, and in a small town as this it shouldn't be too hard.

Two hours later, Buck wondered if the deputy was actively trying to hide from him, it shouldn't been that hard to find them man. Finally, he made his way back to the jail, he peered into the small building again, and there was the deputy sitting and reading the wanted posters.

"Tom Portish?"

The young man, looked up from the desk. Smiling he answered the questions. "Yes, are you, Buck Wilmington? Uncle Todd told me you would be coming, I didn't think you would be here this fast."

Buck grinned at the enthusiast answer. "Had good weather and an easy ride." Settling into a chair across from Tom, Buck eyed the younger man. "So, why don't you tell me about this town?"

With a grin, Tom started to give Buck information on the town and the surrounding countryside.

7777777777

For several weeks, everything went as smoothly as Buck could of dreamed of. The small town was so small and quiet that Buck didn't do much besides help the other citizens with minor task. That all seemed to start falling apart when a stranger rode in to town.

Eying the stranger as he rode into town, Buck frown, he just had a feeling that the man that just rode in wasn't here for any good reason. Watching the man stop at the saloon, and dismount, Buck meander over to the man.

Making sure that man saw him, Buck smile. "Hello, don't get many strangers here. You planning on staying or just a short stop over?"

The man glared at the Buck. "Short stop over. You have a problem with that?"

Frowning, Buck shook his head. "No, just wanted to say hello. As you see we don't get many people here and just wondered what brought you here."

The man glared at the Sheriff, "Business, I'll be gone before you know it."

Before he could say anything more, the man turned away and headed into the saloon. Tom walked up to Buck and frowned. "Who was that?"

For a long second, Tom didn't think Buck would answer him. To his surprise, Buck shook his head, slung an arm over his shoulder and grin, "Just a visitor. I'm sure he won't stay long, but if you feel bored, keep an eye on him. I have a feeling he isn't here to just visit."

Tom nodded, "No problem, I'll kept an eye on him."

Buck nodded, "Good, just be careful though, he does something odd, let me know, don't confront him."

Almost bouncing with the chance to prove to Buck what he learned from the man, Tom nodded. "I will. You won't be disappointed."

Buck grinned at the eagerness. "I know I won't."

7777

Everything was still quiet for the next few days, then the first dead body showed up. The body was found out by Old Miller's farm. Staring at the barely recognizable body, Buck frown.

Taking a quick look around the area, Buck's frown deeper when he notice that the grass wasn't trample, the poor man had been dump out here like a discarded bag of vegetables.

Kneeling down next to the body, Buck tried to figure out who the man was. The swollen and broken face made the man hard to identify.

After several minutes of checking the man over, Buck finally figure out who he was looking at. Cursing, Buck leaned back on his heels and tried to figure out who would have wanted to kill old Todd Murphy. With a soft sigh, Buck got up and grab some canvas to wrap the body in. He would bring it back to town, make sure Murphy got a proper funeral.

With a finally wrap of the ropes, Buck sighed. Something was going on, but he had no clue why someone would want to kill the man. Hopefully, he could find some answers.

7777777777

By the time the fourth body had appeared mysterious in the field in as many days, the townsfolk were ranging from outright fear to be ready to lynching the first stranger that would appear. As for the few strangers that had been in town, they had fled as soon as they could. Buck had seen all of them but one to outside of the town lines and haven't seen any back since. But, there was one stranger who seem to have disappear. Spotting Tom, Buck motioned for the young Deputy to come over. "Found anything?"  
The younger man, sigh. "No, I didn't. He just disappear. I swear I had eyes on him, but he just disappear in smoke. You think he's behind this?"  
Buck shrugged his shoulders. "I think he is our best suspect, this started when he arrived. No one saw him leave. We just have to figure out why he is doing this? He wants something, I just wish we knew what."  
Tom frown, "How do we do we find out what he wants?"  
Buck was silent for a long moment, with another shrug, the Ladies' man answer the question. "We keep our eyes out to anything that might point out what is going on."  
Tom grinn slightly, "so do you think we should go and try to find the stranger that you had me watching, he didn't do anything suspicions but maybe I missed something."  
Buck shook his head. "No leave him alone for now. Just hang around and see what people are talking about. I have a feeling that there is more going on than just a couple of murders."

7777777777  
After, Buck had brought the fifth body back to town, he wasn't surprise as he walk out of the undertaker's building, to see a mob waiting for him. Backing up a bit, Buck eye the group. Taking in the mood of the mob, Buck kept his hands away from his gun and stood up straight, meeting the eyes of the leaders of the mob. "Go home. I don't have any answers for you yet. Unless you saw something or have information for the case, standing around in a group isn't going to help."

A voice from the back, shouted out. "It's another death, and you don't have a lead, what happens when they start going after family men."

Peering at the mob, but not being able to see the man, Buck let go a frustrate sigh. "We're trying to stop that from happening, panicking won't help the situation, just make it worse."

Another voice from the crowd, which Buck couldn't pinpoint, shouted. "He's just lying, he doesn't have a clue, and when the killer goes after our families and us, he'll be just as useless trying to find out! He doesn't care!"

Sensing that the mob's mood was turning ugly, and how he did hate ugly, he got ready to speak. Keeping his hands away from his guns, he eye the group, making sure each person he could see met his eyes and that he won the battle of wills. When the last person look away, Buck raise his voice to the mob, making sure everyone could hear him. "This isn't going to solve anything, all it will do will destroy the town and put you in further danger. Yes, there is a murder on the loose, but he is not your neighbor or friend. I don't know who it is, but we will find out. If you want to help, go home, stay inside and don't allow strangers into your homes. I'll keep you updated on the investigation but if anyone has seen anything let me know."

For several seconds, Buck kept his eyes trained on the mob. Luckily, even though there was still some grumbling the group broke up and headed home or to the saloon. When the last person left, Buck allow himself a moment to relax.

Turning away and heading back to the jail, he didn't notice the man that was watching from the shadows..."

7777

Hearing the clack and thud of booted feet entering into the sheriff office, Buck looked up from several telegraph messages he was reading. "Todd? Where have you been?"

The younger man almost seem to be vibrating with information. "I been checking around with people to see if they've seen anything, and checking up on strangers in town, and I overheard two men talking about the old Foulks place. They were talking about gold and silver that was on the property, saying the whole place was above a gold mine! Also, that the town might be sitting on a gold mine even!"

Biting back his laughter, Buck eyed the young Deputy. "Trust me on this; there is no gold mine or silver mine hiding on the old Foulks land."

Todd frowned, "How would you know?"

"Work with a mining outfit for a while, doing shotgun work for their payroll. Learned a lot about how to tell if there is a chance for mine and what areas one should go to find it. This area isn't one of them. Whoever is spreading something like that is lying."

"But the men said that there was going to be a meeting about it. And that the person who would own the mind would give everyone shares and stuff."

Buck paused, alarm bells were sounding. "Todd, where is the meeting?"

Todd was quiet for a long second. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to find it and put a stop to this nonsense and find out who are spreading these lies."

Frowning, the younger man sigh, "They said it would be at the old dam two days from now, at sunset."

Nodding, Buck looked Todd in the eye. "Do not go looking for those men. They are up to no good, I'm going to find those people, and I'll need your help. "

Looking like a dog that was thrown a new bone, Todd almost yipped, "What do you need me to do? Find the men spreading the rumors? Guarding the bank or backing you up when you try to capture them."

Smiling at the enthusiasm, Buck shook his head. "At the moment I need you to make sure that the town people stay quiet and don't try to kill anyone." seeing the crestfallen expression, Buck went on. "And when the time is right, I'll need your help to capture the men who are doing it."

7777777777

Two days later, and Buck found himself lying in wait at the dam to try and spot the men who was promising gold to the people of the town. As the sun started to set, Buck spotted the stranger name Steve Rails, as he appear in front of the group of men and women. "Thank you all for coming. I know that many of you don't know me..."

Buck ignored the snake-oil man's pitch and scann the area around the dam. After a couple of minutes, the sheriff was able to spot the hidden men in the grass. Frowning as he counted the ten men, all pointing rifles at the group, Buck shook his head. The whole situation looked like it would be getting ugly.

Taking a last look of where everyone was, Buck start off to the closest gunman. He needed to take some of these men out, and hopefully whatever was planned will be derail.

7777777777

After finishing off the last man, Buck ignored the various bruises and scrapes, and made his way quietly to stand behind Steven Rails. As Rails finish his speech about the gold and how the Town Folks could cash in. The gunfighter spoke up. "I wouldn't listen to him. He planned to shoot everyone before they left."

Steven's hand drifted down to his gun. Buck though, had his gun out first. "I wouldn't do that. Now, why don't you tell us what you really want from us?"

Steven stare at Buck and the town people. Realizing that the game was up, Steven just shrug his shoulders. "I would lie to you, but really the plan is almost complete and even if part of it has failed, the more important part of the plan is already in motion. Though, I would have liked to kill you all. Would have saved time."

Before the town's folks could do anything, Buck halted them. Feeling dread in his gut, Buck spoke. "What do you mean?"

Grinning, Steven back away from the group. "You wouldn't think that I would be so easily caught. Did you?"

This ruse was mostly to get the menfolk out of the town and away from their homes. To give time for my other men, to start the fires."

Buck moved forward and grasp Steven's collar and drag him closer. "What do you mean? Fires?"

Steven grinned, "fire, how else was I'm going to destroy this town. Fires happen all of the time. It will be horrible, the death of so many, but this town will be forgotten quickly enough."

Buck growled out. "You wouldn't."

Pushing away from Buck, Steven eyed the sheriff and the town people. "I would, and if you all don't run along, your family will die in the fires. And as for you sheriff, your innocent deputy, should already be dead. You should have seen how many people volunteered to kill the kid. I doubt he had an easy death."

A red haze seem to descend over Buck's sight as he lunged forward and grabbed Steven. "You lie."

"No, I don't. My job was to destroy this town. I did it, and I have to say it was rather easy. Then again, my employer said it would be easy, I just didn't think he meant that it would be this easy."

Resisting the urge to tear Steven's head off for a second. Buck grab Steven's gun and tossed over to one of the townsman and growled at them all. "I will take care of him. You go and get your family, grab what you can. This fire will spread. Go now!"

For a second, the men that had come to the meeting seemed to be ready to protest, but the worry for their families and livelihood had the group running to their horses and riding away.

Paying no attention to the men who were leaving, Buck turned and glare at Steven. "Who hired you?"

Steven snorted. "I'm not going to tell you. That is part of the agreement as long as they pay, I don't talk. And really, shouldn't you be running to town to see how you couldn't save your deputy. You tried to keep him safe and he died and you didn't.

Growling softly, Buck reared his arm back and punched Steven hard. As Steven when down, Buck drag the man back up. "I'll kill you for what you did."

Smiling, Steven raise a hand to his face and wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth. "No, you can try, but you'll be dead at the end of the fight."

Buck smirk, "I think you'll be the one dead."

Steven grinned, "No, you're wrong. Next time you pick a fight, make sure the other man doesn't have a knife on him."

With that Steven suddenly had a knife in his hand and was thrusting it towards Buck's chest.

At the last moment, Buck pushed Steven's away and received a shallow gash across his chest. Feeling the pain from the knife wound, Buck lunge towards Steven's knocking the knife away into the surrounding grass. Having a few feet between them, Buck drew his gun. "Now, you come quietly back to the town or I'll shoot you here."

The gun for hire grinned. "You won't shoot me, you aren't that type of man who can kill someone in cold blood."

Grinning, Buck pulled back the trigger. "No, now you are wrong."

In a last desperate gamble, Steven didn't wait for the shot, instead the gun for hire, lunged at Buck as the tall gunfighter pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed Steven's shoulder, and before Buck could shoot again, Steven ram into the taller man.

Buck's gun went flying as the two men landed on the ground. For several minutes the two men rolled on the ground, neither getting the upper hand. Buck finally got the upper hand for a moment, and was able to knock Steven's head against the ground. Dazing the man, Buck got off the Steven, and took the few steps to pick up his gun.

Grasping his gun, he stood up, before he could turn to Steven, he felt something tug on his ankle hard. Losing his balance the gun went flying as he lost it in trying to catch himself on the ground.

As he hit the ground with a thud, he kick out with both his feet. Hearing a short yell, and the loosing of the grip on his ankle, Buck rolled away and stood up and turning to face Steven.

Steven glared at the slightly younger man. "You'll pay for that."

Eying the marks on the man's face that came from where Buck's spurs had cut him, the gunfighter shrugged his shoulders. "You could have come along quietly. You aren't going to win, I'm going to take you in."

Steven grinned, "No, you aren't."

Before Buck could move or even ask what the man meant by that, he felt the whoosh of air as something slam into his head knocking him out.

7777777777

….. I woke up eventual and by that time Steven and his gang was gone from the area. I made my way back to the town and it was destroyed, fire had burned it down to nothing but ash. The people who had lived there, picked up and left.

I spent a few days shifting through the town, hoping to find a trace of Todd. Never found his body, figured it burned in the fire,  
I did find this."

With that, Buck tossed the shattered, blood covered deputy badge on the table.

For a long moment after Buck finished talking, the group around the table stared at the bloody badge.

Chris sighed softly and then broke the silence that had fallen. "So, what is the real deal with this man? For what he did he has to have a better reason then just money."

Buck shrugged his shoulders, "As far as I know he does it for the money, I have a feeling he would do what he does for free."

Josiah's bass voice rumbled through the group. "There are people who just like the hurt people, from the sounds of things he might be one of these people."

A soft snort from Buck. "I don't think you have to wonder, he is one of those persons."

Chris nodded, "If he is like you say, then it is no use trying to ask him to leave peacefully. It isn't going to work. Buck, you have any idea what he might be looking for or who he could be working for?"

Buck closed his eyes for a long moment, as he tried to pull any information that he might have learned when he was kidnapped. With a deep sigh, Buck opened his eyes and started to shake his head no, when he stopped. "There was one thing. Steven, I think, kept asking about as spring? I don't know what he meant at the time, and I can't remember why he was asking about one."

Vin frowned. "There aren't any springs around here that are secret. Are you sure he was asking about a spring?"

Buck grasped the empty glass of whiskey. "I know he asked about a spring, but I can't remember much else. That time, comes back in bits and pieces."

Chris cleared his throat. "All right, we need to figure out who this Steven Rails is working for, and what this spring he is looking for is. Buck, don't go wandering off by yourself, and all patrols for now, are to be ridden with at least one other person."

Buck open his mouth to protest, and Chris raised his hand, stopping Buck. "I don't want to hear it. He is after you, so deal with one of us hanging around you till we get him.

With that the group settled closer together to start planning on how to trap Rails.

7777777777


	7. Chapter 7

The last one left after the group broke up after the figuring out a plan on how to deal with Steven Rails, the tracker yawn. It had been a long day and the next few would be even longer.

With a shake of his head, he stood up and headed out of the saloon, knowing instinctively that he would find the leader of the seven seething over what had happen to Buck. Spotting the man in black, the Texan headed over there.

Vin paused a few feet from Chris, he could feel the rage and anger bleeding off the man. With a soft calming breath, Vin spoke, breaking the shell of rage around Chris. "Getting angry at yourself isn't going to help. It didn't happened because of you."

Spitting out the words, Chris disagreed. "I don't think it was my fault, it still shouldn't have happened. If I ..."

Snorting slightly, Vin shook his head. "What? You can see the future cowboy? Even Buck didn't know what he had stumbled on. Getting angry about something you couldn't control isn't going to help Buck or solve what is going on now."

Taking a deep breath, Chris' angry deflated. "I know, it's just, I get why he didn't want to share it, but it would have been nice to know about this five days ago, not now. All we know is that they are looking for spring. What type of spring or what spring I don't know? But he seemed to think we know where this thing in."

Staring out at the town, Vin frowned as he searched is memory for any hidden springs that they may know but others wouldn't. With a shake of his head, Vin broke the quiet that had fallen. "There isn't a spring around these parts that is secret. Especially around the mines."

Shrugging his shoulders, Chris shift slightly, "it has to be some sort of spring, something that they think we would keep secret. See if anyone else has an idea, but what would this man's payer want with a spring?"

Vin grin, "I would assume that would be the question we would need to answer."

7777777777

The dark seemed to press on him, he had thought telling the tale finally would have helped instead it seemed to drag the memories clearer. All is mistakes and faults during that time seemed to be magnify. Opening his eyes, he curse and got out of bed. Getting dress he pull on his boots and left his room, hoping that that fresh air would shake the memories of that small town from him.

Stepping out onto the boardwalk, Buck lean against the wall, and stare out into the early dawn. The memories of that time he had thought he had dealt with and now it seemed that those sins were visiting back on him.

The soft footsteps drew Buck out of his bleak thoughts, looking up, he smiled softly at the person who materialize out of the shadows. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

A soft snort, and JD grin as he settle next to Buck. "Couldn't. Was thinking about stuff."

Eying the younger man, Buck sigh, "You wanted to talk about it?"

"No, just Todd wasn't your fault, you wouldn't have been able to save him. He died doing what he wanted to do."

Buck snorted, "He wasn't less experience then you. He didn't know what he was getting into. He should have run when he meant me."

JD shook his head. "No, he should have been grateful. You didn't dismiss him or tell him he couldn't do the job. It was just bad luck that you meant up with Steven Rails. The things that had happened weren't your fault, or because of you."

"I know that, but I didn't do much to stop it."

JD roll his eyes, "You did everything you could. It isn't your fault. You couldn't be at two places at once. You did the best you could do."

For a long second, Buck was silent. Finally with a bone weary sigh, he shook his head. "No, if I did that he would still be alive. I didn't know what was going on there. It won't happen again."

"Of course it won't be that way. You have us this time and Steven Rails won't win this time."

Looking over at JD, Buck really hoped that he was right.

7777777777

Feeling the weight of the rifle in his hands, the man indulge in the smell of gunpowder and gun oil, before focusing back at the target that he was watching. It would be so easy to press the trigger, sending a bullet into a man and killing him. Removing a thorn from his side, one that should of died in an empty field that had been on fire.

With a shake of his head, of deep regret, he turn his attention away from the man and back to the drama that was happening on street, he needed answers and he had hope that sending the men some clues might get the answers he was looking for.

7777777777

Josiah eye the man that came riding into town. Lately strangers haven't been good news, and something warn Josiah that this man was no different. Watching the man stop and dismount his horse, the ex-preacher shook his head, stepping forward, he greeted the man. "Hello stranger, can I help you with anything."

The man looked over Josiah and grin, "You're big enough. I'm looking for some information. My name is Brett Haden, I'm looking for a mystical magical spring that I've heard that is around here."

Eying the man that looked like a slick snake oil sales man, Josiah frown. "Don't know what you're talking about stranger, there is nothing like that here."

Brett frown, "No...I heard differently, there is proof that it exist. There are rumors of men surviving injuries that no one else could."

Josiah eyed the man, feeling like he had walk into a trap. "I don't know who told you that, but nothing of that sort has happen here."

Brett moved closer to Josiah. Dropping his voice almost to whisper, Brett lean towards the ex-preacher. "You can tell me. I won't let another soul know."

Before Josiah could tell the man to get back on his horse to leave, Ezra arriv at the location and spoke. "I would suggest you leave, the man you are bothering has been known to throw people through walls."

Brett back away from Josiah. "I'll take that into consideration. But friend, then maybe you can help me. Share with a poor sales man where this mystical spring is located."

Ezra glared at the man, "You sir, and I do use that lightly. I would suggest you get back on your horse and ride out of town as fast as you can. There is no magic potion that you are looking for, and trying to badger the people here about something that doesn't exist can be bad for your health."

Staring at the conman, Brett started to have feeling that the money that had been offered by Steven Rails wasn't worth the trouble that he seemed to have step in. "You know, I think I might take your advice. I most likely misheard the information."

A hand on his shoulder, and a low grumble had the snake oil salesman going still. "Yes?"

Josiah grin in a most non friendly way. "Before you go, who exactly told you to come here and ask about a spring?"

Feeling like a mouse caught between two cats, Brett nervously shift his weight slightly, "A man with scars on his cheeks and who is even scarier then you."

Ezra frowned at the man, "What did this man promise you?"

Brett eyed the two men, "If I tell you will you let me leave?"

The Southern grinned, "If you tell, you can leave."

Swallowing, Brett replied quickly, "He promised a nice payday and a chance to sell this great water to others. Now, I'm leaving."

Before Ezra and Josiah could stop the man. Brett, seemed to slither out of reach and onto his horse and was riding out of sight and not looking back."

As the two men frowned at the man leaving, Josiah turned to the Gambler. "You have a clue what he was talking about?"

Ezra frowned, "No, but that is the second time a spring has been mention. I think we need to talk to Nathan, maybe he would have a clue what type of spring people would think they would find near mines that would heal them."

Agreeing with the thought, the two men went in hunt of the Four Corners' Healer.

7777777777

Having pick up Vin along the way in going to see Nathan. The three men clambered into Nathan's clinic. Looking up from the book he was reading, Nathan frowned. "Vin, Ezra, Josiah? What is wrong? Anyone hurt? Buck?"

Josiah spoke up, "Nothing, everyone is fine. But we think we have a piece to the puzzle on why Steven Rails is after the town. Do you know why someone would be looking for a healing type of spring around here?"

Looking at the group, Nathan sigh, "A healing spring?"

Ezra nodded, "that is what we think, but what type of healing spring would they think we have one around here?"

Frowning, Nathan closed his eyes for a second to try to remember if he had heard anything like that around the area. Finally, after several minutes, Nathan opened his eyes and started to shake his head. "No...no healing springs but..."

Vin frowned, "But what?"

"Well, I don't know if this fits, but I read in one of my books from back east, they mention about sulfur springs and how they think that the drinking the water from them or bathing in the water makes you healthier and heals you of illnesses."

The three men stared at Nathan, not quite believing what they were hearing. "You mean Mr. Jackson, that people will drink sulfur water in belief that it will keep them healthy?"

The Healer shrug his shoulders, "I didn't say it made sense, but that is the 'new in thing' to do. I wouldn't do it."

Josiah snorted, "I bet it taste worse than one of your teas, and doesn't do anything to boot."

Nathan nodded, "I agree, but what if something does believe that what they've heard is true, and the fact that you lot survive things that would normal kill other men. He might think we have something like a healing spring that we keep from everyone."

"Nathan if you are right, then this Steven Rails, is most likely working for this man. And whoever wants this 'spring' must have some money."

Vin eyed the Gambler, "you have any idea who this rich man might be?"

"No, no one stands out. It would have to be someone new."

Nathan shook his own head, "Ezra would have to be right, whoever it is, must be new to the area. If they have someone who is sick, they haven't come to see me or the Doc in Eagle Bend."

"I think we need bring everyone else on our discovery. See if they might have heard something."

Nodding in agreement, the four men left the Healer's room and headed to find the rest of the Seven.

7777

Half listening to JD story, Buck pushed his food around his plate, he wasn't hungry, but he had a inkling that if he just push the plate away, JD would tattle to Nathan that the wasn't eating. As JD come to the end of the story, Buck push the now mix plate of food away from him. Allowing the fork to clatter against the plate, he started to push himself up from the table. "I'm done."

Before he could get all the way out of the chair, a hand landed on his shoulder, pushing him back down. "No, you aren't done. You aren't leaving till you've had something."

Cranking his head up, Buck frown at the person behind him. "Chris, I know when I'm done, and I'm done."

Chris sat down across from Buck, shaking his head slightly at what he saw, "We will catch him."  
Snorting softly, the Ladies' Man grin at the Gunslinger. "Won't believe that, until it's over. Until the town is safe and everyone has made it out alive."  
"We'll be fine. We know what he is looking for, we even have an idea of who hired him, and we'll going to take the fight to him. He won't get a chance to destroy the town."  
Taking a small sip of his beer, Buck sighed. "When I see that, I'll believe you. But Steven Rails is as tricky as a snake. Just when you have him corner he seems to slither away to safety.  
Chris growled out before Buck even say anything. "No, don't even think about finishing that thought. You are not going out there and use yourself as bait for him. We don't know what he wants, besides that fact he is on some sort of kick to kill you. You aren't going anywhere by yourself."

Looking at the Gunslinger, Buck shook his head. "I don't need a babysitter, and he'll come and find me anyhow. Rather it be on my own terms."

JD frown, "I agree with Chris, not by yourself. You'll have a better chance with all of us there."

Looking at the near identical glares, from the two men. Buck huff. "I was fine last time I tangled with him. He didn't kill me then and this time I will make sure that he doesn't walk away."

"No, you aren't facing him again, he wants that, and the last thing we need to give him is something that he wants. You aren't going to act like bait."

Buck shook his head, It won't be bait, and whatever he is looking for, I'm involve in it somehow. He's gone after me every time. I'm a loose end."

"Which is why we aren't going to give him a chance to tie it up. You here safe and untouchable will have him making mistakes."

Buck just shook his head, and glare at the other two, he needed to figure out how to get Chris and JD to understand that his plan would work.  
7777777777

As four of the Seven burst into the saloon, disrupting the glaring contest between the other three men, Buck almost seem to jump up and hug them when the group reach the table. "You guys are just in time to settle an argument."

Vin sat down and sigh. "Buck, Chris and JD are right about whatever you were thinking about doing. Now, sit down. We have some news to catch you all up on."

Staring at the Texan, Buck frowned. "But you don't even know the argument."

Ezra grinned. "We don't need to know, we know you. JD and Chris are right."

Glaring at the four men, Buck slumped back down into his chair and toyed with the beer in front of him. He knew he was right, he just had to work on the others later to make them believe it. Before he could try to say anything else, Vin spoke. "We figured out what Rails is after."

Dragging his eyes away from Buck, JD turned to the Texan, "What is he after?"

"A sulfur spring."

Looking blankly at Vin, JD frowned, "A what?"

"A sulfur spring, basically water with sulfur in it. We think that whoever hired Rails, is looking for one for its healing properties, and they think one is here."

Listening to Nathan's explanation, Chris frowned, "Why would he think we have a sulfur spring here?"

The Healer shrug his shoulders. "I think he believes we this healing spring, because of us."

Roused from his thoughts, Buck frown, "What do you mean by us?"

"For the amount we've been stabbed, shot and in general beaten up. Recovered from illness that have killed others. You really have to question it?"

"Maybe we're just healthy?" JD ask.

Snorting slightly, Nathan shook his head, "No, it's more like you all are more stubborn then mules, and won't let something like nearly dying stop you. But, whoever hired Rails, think that the sulfur spring is the reason for all of our health."

"So, we need to convince this person that we don't have a magical healing spring. Do we have an idea of who this might be? Ezra?"

"Mr. Larabee, I'm feeling a bit insult that you think I have a clue who this might be. Before you take out your glare, I don't know who it could be. No one around here."

Turning his glare away from the Southern, Chris looked at the rest of the men. Anyone have a clue who it could be?"

After a couple of moments of silence, Josiah spoke up, "whoever it is, isn't from around here. We would have heard about already. Maybe someone from near Eagle Bend?"

Knowing where that line of thinking was going, Chris spoke before people could argue. "Vin, Ezra, you both take a ride up that way. Check in town to see if anyone new has arrived, or if anyone there has seen Rails. Whatever you hear you bring it back here, no going after them be yourselves."

Vin smirk, "No problem Cowboy, we won't go after Rails by ourselves. We'll just find out who this is. While we're gone, what will all of you doing?"

"Make sure that Rails doesn't get a chance to destroy the town or kill Buck." Turning to Buck, Chris glared at the tall man. "As of right now, Buck's going to be under protective custody."

_._,_._


	8. Chapter 8

"I told you it would take some time. This isn't something that will be resolve in a day or a few. These men aren't going to talk. I tried your way, offering them money, none of them took the bait. Like I told you before, we need to do this my way."

The man who hired Steven Rails, Clive Wreath, frowned, "I don't want the town destroy, but I don't have the time to give you to do it your way. She's failing, the doctor said only another week or two at most. I need to know their secret."

For a long minute Rails was quiet, then with a sly grin, spoke. "Well, I won't have to destroy the whole town, we know that the peacekeepers keep the secret hidden very well. If I were to injure one of them enough...say almost to death. I could follow them to where they have it hidden when they go to try to heal them."

"As long as they won't find out, who is paying you to do this."

"They won't have time to go looking. But, if I do this, you can't hold me back. I do it my way. No interference from you."

Biting his lips, Clive's eyes drifted up in direction of where his love was lying. "No more interference from me. Do what you need. Just get me that information."

Nodding, Rails stood up and turned away from the man. Once, Rails was sure that Clive couldn't see his face, he allow a rather evil grin to grace his face. He was finally able to do what he needed to do. That included tying up a loose end in his history.

7777777777

Ezra glance up from the cards in his hands, in time to see a man come through the bat-wing doors of the saloon. Watching the man from the corner of his eye, he notice him taking a corner table and ordering a beer. Nodding to the man slightly, he turn his attention back to his cards and other fellow players.

Laying down his cards in a flourish, he smiled and nodded to the other players. "I thank you all for the game, but I must leave your company for now."

As the other players protested his leaving, Ezra just smile, and after collecting his winners and took his leave of them.

Leaving the table, he made his way to the corner table that the man that had come in during in poker game, had settled at. As he sat down, the person at the table spoke. "Didn't think you would leave the game so quickly."

"Mr. Tanner, the game was hardy up to my usually standards, and I have a feeling that Mr. Larabee, would not be happy if we delay getting back with any information that we have gleamed."

Grinning slightly, Vin took a sip of his beer, "You sure Ez, wouldn't want to hear you complain about this isn't a profitable trip."

Snorting slightly, Ezra sighed, "I will be happy to leave here, as much as I enjoy visiting Eaglebend, I believe we have some more pressing issues, then me filling my pockets. How was your wandering today?"

"Found some interesting titbits, seems the old Dawson ranch has a new owner. About six months ago, someone by the name of Clive Wreath. He hasn't been seen in town, since, he bought the place. He has sent in some ranch hands to pick some of the staples he needs. Took a ride out that way, didn't get far, he has some hired gunslingers walking around."

"That fits with what I have found out around here. I have also learn that our Mr. Wreath, has been ordering and receiving in enough medicines and other medical items. I had a quiet discussion with the man who delivers these items, and seems that Mr. Wreath's wife is in poor health. The gentlemen didn't know with what."

Vin sighed, "I haven't found out anything about Rails. If he is around he is keeping a low profile. From the sound of it, I think he might be working for Mr. Wreath, he is the only new person that has come with the money to pay for him."

Taking a sip of his drink, Ezra nodded in agreement, "I would say we have found who is behind all of this and why. I would suggest we head out tomorrow to let the others know."

Vin nodded, "Sounds good, we need to leave early, I don't think Chris will be happy with us showing up late."

"Then I suggest, that we go and get our rest, so we will be ready to leave earlier."

Grinning, Vin stood up and waited for Ezra to join him. "So, you want me to wake you up?"

Rolling his eyes slowly, Ezra nodded. "In case I am not up then yes. Having experience your wakeup call once, I do not wish to have it happen again."

Vin grinned at the comment as the two men left the salon.

7777777777

Pushing his food around on his plate, Buck sigh, dropping his fork, he leaned back in his chair, all he wanted to do was jump up and search out Rails. Finish the whole thing before anyone else got hurt.

Not sitting in the saloon, trying to eat a lunch he had no appetite for, opening is mouth to say something, Chris spoke first. "Eat something, or Nate here, will have you back in the clinic faster than you can blink."

"I'm not hungry and we have others things we should be doing then sitting around watching me eat."

"And do what? Ride around looking for Rails and trying not to kill ourselves by riding into an ambush?"

Glaring at Nathan, Buck crossed his arms. "We wouldn't ride into an ambush, but staying here, eating breakfast isn't doing anything."

"We are doing something, waiting for Ezra and Vin to get back, which they should be back around lunch, and we'll find out more of what is going on."

Before Buck could retort to Chris's comment, that, the doors of the saloon open and Ezra and Vin walked through. Both men zeroing in on the other three that were in the saloon. Sitting down at the table, Ezra spoke up. "We have figured out who is bank rolling Rails."

Buck perk up, and leaned forward, pushing his now cold lunch to the side. "Who?"

Before Vin or Ezra could answer, Josiah and JD came in, joining the other five at the table. "Who what?"

JD asked as the group sat down. Nathan spoke up on that. "Ezra was going to tell us who is behind this."

Josiah grinned. "Who is it?"

Looking at the group, the Southern took a deep breath. "His name is Clive Wreath, he is new, and from what we gathered, he hired Rails to find this magical healing spring that would heal his ill wife."

The quiet that had fallen across the table, was broken by Nathan, the Healer voicing everyone one's thought. "What is wrong with her, that he thinks this healing spring would fix, and why here?"

Rubbing a hand over his face, Vin sigh. "Seems, the tales of us surviving things that would kill lesser men, have spread, and Clive thinks that we can survive these things, because we have this healing spring."

A soft snorts of disbelief were heard from the other men. Vin could see the same thoughts in his friends head as the same ones he had thought earlier. "We all know that isn't the case, but it's the man last hope. From what we could find out, he has tried everything -else."

"I can understand someone trying to save his wife, but hiring Rails? Why didn't he just ask? We would have told him that there was no spring."

Looking at Chris, Buck shook his head. "Men will get crazy when their love ones are in danger."

Turning to look at the Ladies' Man, the Man in Black was going to say something, when the tone of Buck's voice caught him. Staring at the man, the words that Chris were going to say died in his throat. JD's voice broke in. "But if we tell him there isn't a spring, and that it's a fool's quest, wouldn't that stop all this."

The soft laughter from Buck, had everyone turning to the man. Collecting himself, the Ladies' Man shook his head. "No JD, that won't stop him. Rails has been hired for a job, and even if his boss tells him to stop it, he won't. I think for Rails, it has gone beyond the spring, and he won't stop till all the loose ends he sees are taken care of."

Ezra nodded in agreement. "From what I was able to gather, Rails has no fans in Eagle Bend, but anyone who would talk, see him as loose cannon with this own ideas of how to get the information Clive wants, even if Clive decides he doesn't need it."

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rails watched as the group of Seven men left the saloon, he could feel his hand itching to grab his gun and take the shot, remove the man from his life who had been nothing but an unwanted loose end.

Taking a deep breath, he removed his hand from the gun, the time wasn't right, and the way the other men hovered he wouldn't get a chance to take his revenge. And when he would, he would be looking at Buck right in the eye.

Turning his attention back to the Seven, Rails, frown at how the group clustered together, then slowly disburse, staying in groups of three or two. Growling in frustration, he rolled away from the ledge and sat up. It looks like the group had gotten wise, and he wasn't going to be able to just grab one of them.

This meant he had to figure another plan, and quickly, if he wanted to get the information for his backer and his revenge.

7777777777

As the sun had gone down, Buck had found himself corral back to his room, any protest that he had tried to make was ignored by Chris and Josiah. Before he knew it, he was put into his room and the door shut.

Staring at the close door, Buck tried to shake off the feeling that he was being treated like a five year old, just because he was just getting to know better some of the new ladies in town.

He hadn't been able to get half way out the door, before Chris and Josiah had drag him away and put him in his room like an errant child. Settling down on his bed, Buck removed his gun belt and boots and laid back against the bed.

Staring up at the ceiling, the Ladies' Man had to wonder how old history had reappeared looking to find a healing spring for his new meal ticket, and stumble on the one town that he was in. Closing his eyes, he had to wonder if his luck was that bad.

As he allowed himself to start to drift off, three loud sharp knocks on the door to his room, and JD's voice calling out, "Can I come in?"

Sitting up, Buck rubbed his eyes, and called out for JD to come in. Looking up at the young man, Buck eyed the basket JD was holding. "What's in there?"

"A snack, Inez saw you picking at your food, and thought you might get hungry and want something to eat."

Flipping the towel off the contents in the basket, eyeing it for a second, he finally took a step back and looked away from the food. "Nah, not hungry, you can eat it or share it with Vin."

Frowning, JD placed the basket down onto the table in the room. Settling down on the chair in the room, the young Bostonian frown. "You need to eat something."

Snorting, Buck settled back on his bed and looked over at JD. "I've eaten enough, I'm not going to waste away. Besides, I haven't been allowed to do anything to even get an appetite."

JD eye the taller man, taking note of the bruising that he could see on the older man's wrist and neck still. The dark circles that seem to be grow while he was looking at them. The way that the gunslingers clothes seem to hang looser than normal. With a sigh, JD suddenly felt much younger then he should. "You aren't fine. You won't eat, you look like you haven't slept in days..."

Looking at the worry puppy eyes on him, Buck rubbed a hand across his face, letting his hand drop, Buck was silent for a long moment, trying to find the way to answer JD. "If I eat will that make you happy?"

Crossing his arms, JD shook his head. "No, I want you to eat, but I want to know what's wrong."

"You know what is wrong, I told you. Rails is what is wrong."

"I know, and we'll get him, but trying to kill yourself to get your revenge isn't going work. I won't let it."

Opening his mouth to protest against that he was trying to kill himself, he slammed his mouth shut. Those words echo similar words he had spoken once long ago. Taking a deep breath, Buck let it go. Looking at JD he raised his hands in defeat. "I'll eat and get some sleep, and try to behave, and I won't go off half-cock."

Grinning slightly, JD nodded. "Good, now eat that and promise to get some sleep. I think Nathan is threatening tea."

"Ohhh... the dreaded tea. A fate worst then death itself. Moving over to basket, Buck eyed the food. He would eat something and try to get some sleep. He would make sure that he wouldn't go off half cock but he would make sure that Rails wouldn't hurt any of his brothers.

_._,_._


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra entered the saloon and for a brief moment, he wonder if he should just forget to join Chris and just play a hand of poker or two. Shaking his head, there would be time later, he moved to the table that Chris and Josiah were sharing. Sitting down he nodded to both gentlemen. "And how did Mr. Wilmington take to his confinement for the evening?"

Josiah took a sip of his beer and grinned slightly. "Not very well, but JD went in there with some food, and Vin hasn't heard any fighting yet, so good so far."

Nodding the Southern sighed, "Do we have an idea on how to capture Rails? I have a feeling that Buck will not take to confinement for long, and sooner or later JD will not be enough to keep him there."

Taking a sip of his whiskey the Leader of the Seven started to speak. "Hopefully not for long. We now know what Stevens is looking for, and besides that, we know he wants a chance at Buck to tie up a loose end. Nathan and Josiah, I want you to go out to Eagle Bend and talk to this Clive Wreath, We need to see if we can convince him to stop this snipe hunt. Then, once we do that, we lay a trap for Rails and finish this thing."

Frowning, the Southern shuffled the cards that seemed to appear in his hands. "Mr. Larabee, while it is a good plan, I have a feeling it isn't going to be that easy. I have a feeling that even without the backing of this Mr. Wreath, that Rails is not going to lessen his vengeance any for Buck."

"You may be right, it also may make Rails speed up what he wants to do, and we need to take control of this whole mess. And having to split our attention between the two men isn't going to help. As long as we keep Buck safe, and stay in pairs at least, Rails won't have an opening to do anything."

Taking a last sip of his beer, Josiah nodded. "Then it would be best that Nate and I get going to see this Mr. Wreath. I highly doubt, Buck will be willing to be confined and guarded for long."

With that, Josiah and Nathan both got up from the table and headed to gather the supplies they would need for the trip, so, they would be able to leave at dawn.

7777777777

JD slipped out of Buck's room, shutting the door quietly, leaning against the wall he closed his eyes for a second and let out a breath. Opening his eyes, he jump slightly at seeing Vin all of two inches from his face, he hiss out, "Vin."

The Tracker grinned slightly and moved away a few feet. "Bucklin feeling all right?"

"He ate the food, I don't know if it was the threat of Nate's tea, or he was really hungry. But he ate it all, and at least pretended to go to sleep. Do you think we can keep him safe?"

Leaning on the wall across from the young man. "If he lets us keep him safe, and doesn't go off on his own, then yea, we can do it."

Rubbing a hand across his face, to try and wake himself up, JD dropped his hand and frowned. "You think it will be that easy? Just us guarding him, will keep him safe?"

"Course us guarding him will keep him safe, just won't be easy that's all. Buck isn't going to like us protecting him. It's against his nature to let us. We just have to keep an eye on him and make sure we don't make him feel that we have put him into a cage."

"He wouldn't feel that way, we aren't confining him in his room, he just can't go anywhere without one of us."

Smiling at JD's defense, Vin shook his head, "He can't go anywhere, he can't leave town, go visit any ladies', and do anything else he wants without one of us hanging off him. Having your actions watch twenty-four/seven isn't relaxing. We just have to make sure he doesn't give us the slip to get a breath of air."

Straightening up, JD seemed to perk up as something settled in his mind. "He won't give us the slip. He might not like it, but he doesn't have a choice, I won't let him."

"I agree, we won't let him. We'll get Rails, but we'll do it on our own terms not his. Now, go get some sleep, I'll watch him for now. Chris will relive me later. The next few days are going to be tough, and we'll need out sleep."

Nodding, JD headed off to bed, to get what sleep he could get. Watching the younger man go, Vin settle himself outside of Buck's door for the night watch. It was going to be a long couple of days, but they're get Rails, it was just a matter of time.

7777

The noon day sun, found Josiah and Nathan staring at Clive Wreath's house, the two men had left at dawn to make it to Eagle bend as soon as possible. Even though they wanted to get this done as quickly as possible, there was something about the dead quiet house that worry them.

Shifting on his horse, Nathan looked at the older man, "I don't like this. There should be some movement."

The ex-preacher nodded in agreement. "I have to agree, there should be something or someone. It is too quiet. We need to go in, sitting here and watching the place isn't going to solve anything."

"Then we should go get this done."

With that, the two men rode into the ranch, stopping at the house, they dismounted and walked up onto the porch and they knock on the door. For a several minutes they stood there waiting for someone to come to the door.

As the silence got to the two men, they finally look at each other "I don't think anyone is going to answer, you think we should invite ourselves in?"

Josiah reach out and with a strong push, the door went flying. Looking over at the Healer, Josiah grin, and "It seems to be open. I suggest we head in to check and make sure nothing is amiss."

Nodding in agreement, Nathan pull his gun out, and headed into the silent house. As they slowly search each room of the house, the feeling that they had somehow come across a tomb slowly creep up on them.

Shaking off those thoughts, they had clear the downstairs and climb the stairs to the second floor, the two men paused as they looked down the hallway at three closed doors.

Sharing a long look of worry, the two men slowly started to open the doors of the rooms. In the first room, they found nothing but a few dust bunnies and several wooden chests. Seeing no one, they move on to the next.

Opening that door, they found a replica of the first room, more chests and an old forgotten furniture and a layer of dust covering the room. Looking at the room, Nathan frown, "Is it me or does it seem weird that with all the stuff downstairs, up here so far the rooms are almost empty?"

Josiah shut the door on the empty room and look at the close third door. "Yes, it is odd, I would say that this, Clive, really didn't care about the money or house, something was more important. And whatever it was I have a feeling we'll find it in the third room."

Looking at Josiah, the Healer sighed, "I guess we should find out what is waiting for us behind door number three."

The older man nodded, and walk down to the third door, glancing at Nathan for a second, Josiah reach out and turn the knob of the door. Taking a finally look at Nathan, "you ready?"

"Yes, let's get this done with, I want to get out of this house."

Opening up the door, the two men walk into the room, and froze at the sight that greeted them.

Josiah was the first to break the silence by putting his gun away and shaking his head, "I don't think that we need to worry about convincing Clive to call off Rails."

"Yea, well, it was a long chance, at least he doesn't have the backer anymore." Moving closer to the bodies, Nathan frown. "Josiah, could I get your help for a second?"

Frowning, Josiah walk over at look at the body that was laying on the bed. "What?"

"The lady, she had been sick for a while. He must have moved out here hoping that it would help her health."

Peering at the thin figure on the bed, Josiah frown, "You know what she had?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Nathan sigh, "Not really, if I had seen her when she was alive, I could maybe figure it out, but there aren't any obvious signs, I would guess it had something to do with her lungs, but couldn't tell you more than that."

Turning away from the women, Josiah frown at the body of the man. "This one I can figure out. Looks like a shot to the head."

Nathan eyed the body, "You think he couldn't take it that his wife died?"

Looking at the two bodies, Josiah sigh. "Some people can't think of living without those they loved. It looks like she was his whole life, and without her, it wasn't worth living. Explains why he hired Rails. He wanted a miracle and didn't care how he would get it."

Nodding his head in agreement, Nathan look around the room. "Where there isn't anything we can do here, we should let the sheriff know what happened."

Looking at the scene, Josiah nodded in agreement. "Yes, then we need to get back to Chris and let him know."

'With a nod the two men left the room, not paying attention as the door to the room silently shut behind them, closing off the two dead bodies from the world.

7777777777

Leaving the house and shutting the front door, the silence and sadness that seem to have been draped on Josiah and Nathan since they had entered the house, seem to lift, and was replaced by feelings of failure. They had hoped to stop Clive from using Rails, or at least convincing the man that there is a better way to get whatever he wanted.

Josiah turned to glare at the house, they had wasted a day with this whole trip and came away with nothing but two dead bodies. A sudden rush of angry seemed to overcome him.

Slamming his hand against the wall, Josiah looked over at Nathan. "This plan has blown up in our faces. We were too late."

Looking over at the angry ex-preacher, Nathan sigh. "Who knew that the man would kill himself?

Snorting, Josiah shook his head, "I have a feeling Rails won't care, he might actually like that more. He stills has Buck hanging as a loose end, and now he can focus on him solely. I think he's more dangerous now. He is like a dog let off the leash."

"I hope you're wrong. Because if you're right, then it is going to get harder for us to stop Rails and keep Buck safe."

"Rails might be more focus on Buck, but we don't have to worry about who the mysterious party is. We can focus in on Rails now, and get him."

Moving over to his horse, Nathan shook his head. "We need to stop and let the sheriff know what we found. You want to stop in the town longer than that, or head straight out?"

Getting up on his own horse, Josiah was quiet for a second then spoke, "I would love to stop longer, get some lunch or something, but Chris needs to know what we found. We need to get back to Four Corners as soon as we can. "

Nodding in agreement, Nathan swung up on his horse. 'You think Rails knows his backer is dead yet?"

"For our luck, I'm hoping that it is a no. If he doesn't know that his backer is dead yet, we may get a couple of extra days to set up for him."

"You think Rails is going to come back here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Josiah look at the deserted ranch. "I hope so, I have a feeling that Rails isn't going to be stopped easily. The bigger worry is can we keep Buck from trying to do something without us."

Grinning slightly, Nathan nodded, "You might be right. Once Buck finds out about this, he isn't going to be willing to sit idly by, waiting for Rails to come to him."

7777777777

With a new dawn breaking, Ezra yawn as he found himself in the saloon much too early for his liking. But with Rails on the loose, late mornings weren't in the card right now. Looking around the almost deserted saloon, he frowned when his eyes caught something.

Spotting a figure in back of the saloon, Ezra mad his way over to the corner, expecting to find Chris or Vin, not the person he thought. "Mr. Wilmington, a little early to imbibe, isn't it?"

Looking up at the Southern, Buck blinked his sleepy eyes at the man. "No?"

Taking a seat at the table, Ezra frown. "Aren't you supposed to be in your room? Under what did you call it, house arrest?"

"Wanted something to drink."

"And this cause you to sneak out of your room to get one?"

Before Buck could answer, a very angry looking Chris burst through the saloon doors. The Leader of the Seven skidded to a halt, and glare at the Ladies' Man. "What are you doing here?"

Looking from Ezra to Chris, Buck shrug his shoulders. Couldn't sleep, figure I would get something to drink."

Walking over to the table, the Man in Black, pulled out a chair and sat down, glaring at Buck. Without saying a word, Chris reach out and the almost full glass of beer and pull it away from the younger man. "Seems you haven't taken more the sip, want to explain why you sneaked out of you room and past me to get a drink?"

Not meeting Chris's eyes for once, Buck kept his eyes focused on the table top as he answer. "Figure it was too dark for Rails to get a shot off, even if he wanted to, and I was tired of staring at the four walls, couldn't sleep. Take your pick. And nothing happen."

Growling softly, Chris opened his mouth to say something, then allowed it to shut. His glare had changed from one of anger to worry. "What's wrong?"

Looking briefly up at Chris in shock, Buck quickly looked away and shrugged. "Nothing, just couldn't sleep. Tried to sleep, but just ended up staring into the dark. After an hour or so, I gave up and figure I might as well get some air. Wander in here and here you found me."

Sharing a quick looked with Ezra, Chris sigh. "And if Rails walked in here, instead of Ezra or me?"

Finding the table suddenly really interesting, Buck was silent for a long minute, then he just shrug. "So, how much trouble am I in? Not like you can throw me in jail. Besides, maybe by the time Josiah and Nate get back, Rails will be off to find his next backer and out of our hair."

Snorting at the thought that it might be that easy, Chris growl softly, "If I thought it would help, I would have already thrown you in there. If you want to walk around fine, but one of us needs to be around you and the less you are in the open, the harder it will make for Rails to get you."

Looking up at Chris, the Ladies' Man grumble, "I know, it just... what if he goes after one of you rather than me?"

Ezra spoke up for the first time. "I highly doubt that, whenever he has had a chance he has shot at you and only you. We are just annoyances that are keeping him from what he wants."

"What happen when he decides you aren't annoyances?"

Chris grinned slightly. "Don't worry, by the time he figures that we aren't just annoyances, it will be too late. Now, since you are here, let's eat some breakfast, and wait for rest show up."

7777777777

Walking into the saloon, Nathan and Josiah both paused for a moment, as they looked around at the interior of the place. Blinking for a moment, the two almost wanted to go out and come back in, as everything was perfectly normal, a poker game was being played, and by what they could see Ezra was winning handily. Most of the regulars were in, having a drink before they headed to bed or home for the night. For once, no out of town cowboys or strangers were there. The only odd thing, was Buck tucked into a back corner, looking like a kid that was grounded.

Nodding to Ezra, the two men made their way back to Buck and JD. Sitting down, Josiah eyed the Ladies' man and frown. "Something happened that we should know about?"

Before Buck could say anything, JD pipped up. "Buck decided to escape from his room last night and spend it here staring at a beer."

Nathan shook his head. "For some reason I'm not surprised, course I would of figured Chris would have tied Buck down somewhere to keep him in the room."

Josiah grinned, "Nah, that wouldn't work, Chris would just throw him in the jail if that was the case."

JD grinned, "Chris said that the jail would make Buck safer he would, but Chris doesn't think it is a good idea to do that."

As Josiah and Nathan laugh at that, Buck glare at his friends. "It isn't funny, and Rails isn't going to come after me that easy. He wants to do this personal like."

All three men look over at Buck. "What do you mean personal like?"

Looking over at JD, Buck shrug his shoulders, leaning back in his chair, "Rails likes to take care of those he doesn't like, he wants to see their faces as he kills them. He wants to be able to feel their final breath. He wants them to see him as their last sight ever. He won't shoot me from a distance, he'll be in front of me smiling."

Josiah open his mouth to say something, when JD beat him to it, "He isn't going to get the chance, we aren't going to let him get that close."

"You can't guard me forever."

JD rolled his eyes, "We won't have to. Chris has a plan. You just have to be patience and not run off and try to fix it on your own."

"I told you I wouldn't."

"Yes, and then you did."

"I just came to the saloon, nothing happened."

JD glare at Buck, "You were lucky, besides you promised that you wouldn't do anything like that."

Before Buck could reply, the chuckles from Josiah and Nathan had JD and Buck staring at the two men. The Ladies' man glare at them, "What?"

Finally, taking control of his laughter the ex-preacher shook his head. "I take it, you've had this conversation, already? Several times it seems?"

Mimicking each other, Buck and JD crossed their arms and glare at Josiah and Nathan. As Buck and JD each open their months, one to say no the other yes, Vin, who had come wandering over, answer the question. "They've been having that argument all day. Chris finally stuck the two in the corner and told them not to move. You find out anything up at Eagle Bend?"

Nathan sigh, "Yes, nothing good, but we rather just tell this once."

Nodding, Vin settled down at the table. "Chris should be here soon, Ezra is almost done with his game. Have any trouble?"

Josiah shook his head. "No, no trouble."

JD looked at the two men. "Clive agreed to stop banking Rails?"

Before either of the men could answer, Chris's voice wash over the group. "I thought, I said to wait until we were all together before you made Josiah and Nathan spill it all."

Grinning sheepishly, the youngest Seven shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to know what happened."

"Mr. Dunne, I believe Mr. Larabee wanted us to wait for everyone to be here, to make sure no one goes off on their own."

"That you Ezra, now if you will join us, we can all find out what Josiah and Nate has learned."

As everyone's eyes focus on them, the two men shared a look, Nathan finally broke the silence. "Josiah why don't you start."

Looking at the Healer with a gaze that promised he would get revenge on making him talk first, the Ex-preacher sighed. "Clive Wreath was dead when we reach his house, seems he killed himself."

"What do you mean he is dead? Rails kill him?"

Looking over at JD, Nathan glared at Josiah and cleared Jonah's statement. "Clive killed himself, after his wife died. I think he hired Rails in order to try and find a miracle cure and save his wife. He couldn't take living without her it seems."

Ezra looked over at Buck, seeing the quick note of fear that crossed the Ladies' man face, Ezra spoke up. "I take that this means that Rails isn't going to wander away from our small town, so we don't see anymore?"

"No, what Nathan and I figured, once Rails find out he doesn't have Clive to answer to, it'll leave him at a loose end and with nothing to focus or control him. We think he'll turn to tiding up a loose end."

Vin frown, "Which means he will be looking to finish his business with Buck before he moves on."

Looking over at Vin, Buck tried to look at the other side of the coin. "He could just move on without trying to kill me. It isn't like he has sought me out before to finish the job."

Snorting, the Texan shook his head, "Because he had other things to do and didn't know where you were. Now, he doesn't have anyone he needs to response to, and you've cost him his latest paycheck."

Rubbing my rub hand over his face, Buck groan softly. "So, what do you want to do? It isn't like you can keep me shut up in my room for the rest of my life."

Chris grinned slightly, "We could." Laughing at the glare that Buck shot him, the Man in Black continued. "We need to draw him off his plan and follow our script. We need to be in control of the meeting and when he wants to attack you. "

Looking at Chris, Buck sighed. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

7777777777

Reaching the outskirts of the Wreath's ranch, Rails stopped his horse, as he saw the amount of people around the ranch. The feeling that something was wrong was screaming through him. Shifting his approach, he left his horse hiding behind a nearby outcropping.

Making his way to the ranch without being seen, he lurk around the ranch house trying to find out what happen to the owner of the house.

He didn't have long to wait for the information that he sought. Hiding behind the side of the house, he could hear the sheriff talking to his deputy...

"They were right, the man shot himself. Looks like he couldn't go on without his wife."

"The undertaker said he is almost done. He wanted to know if there is anyone that he should alert. Relatives? Family? Friends?"

"No, none that we have found or know. We'll put a notice in the newspaper, in case anyone is looking, otherwise he can take care of them."

Hearing all that he needed, Rails turned away from the house and headed back to his horse. A hand dropping down to his gun, a growl of angry and frustration rose out of him. He had fail at his job. He had never fail before, and his reputation being ruined because of slew of peace keepers who had stifled him in every way. And the worse, of the whole thing, was the man that should have been dead, instead had lived and distracted him from his job.

Reaching his horse, he mounted, and turn it to Four Corners. He would teach that man a lesson then go for the rest of the man's friends, and continue until that town was nothing but ashes and forgotten memories.

7777777777.

Buck paced back and forth in his room. Every few minutes he pause and reach for the door handle to open the door. Then every time he would drop his hand and turn and pace again. Every few minutes the walls of the room seem to be closing in on him, but he knew the minute he tried to escape, and get some fresh air, he would be yell at to get back in the room.

Stopping for a second, he cursed Steve Rails, and over protective friends, this wasn't the first time someone wanted to kill him and honestly, he rather be out there gunning for the man then hiding in his room and waiting for the man to make his final move.

Coming to the door of his room again, Buck stopped his pacing, pressing a hand against the door, he wonder what would happen if he just decide to walk out. He had done it once and hadn't been caught until they had come looking for him.

He had been good, spent all of yesterday until the wee hours of morning in the room. Letting his hand drop down towards the knob, he could feel the rough texture of it. For a long second he left his hand there. The temptation to just open the door and leave damn the consequences was strong. Then with a half a growl he dropped his hand away and turn and walk over to his bed and collapse on it.

Closing his eyes, he tried to will himself to sleep. Sleep though remain an elusive hope for the rest of the night.

7777777777

Shuffling his cards, Ezra let out a soft breath, when Buck's pacing faded away into quiet, the Southern relaxed slightly and took a good look around the area. Not seeing anyone, he settle down in this chair again, then spoke up from where he was sitting. "Mr. Larabee, if you intended to see if I was paying enough attention to the surrounding area, your glare was enough to warn anyone that you were there."

A soft growl, and Chris appear into view walking over to Ezra. "He settle down yet?"

Shuffling through his cards, Ezra shrugged his shoulders, "He has stop his pacing, but I think that is more because he was tired of pacing that he has finally decided to sleep."

Crossing his arms, Chris sigh, "He knows that it is for his protection, we need to turn this from Rails being in control of our reactions to us being in control of Rails reactions."

Nodding slightly, Ezra cock his head and look at the Man in Black. "All of which I understand as do the others, but understanding it is one thing. I just hope that you have a plan and then will let the rest of us in on it, as I fear that Mr. Wilmington will only allow himself to be confined for so long, when his nature of wanting to protect everyone overrides his good sense."

"It won't take that long."

Shuffling his cards again, Ezra nodded, "I hope so. I take it that you have a plan forming."

Grinning slightly, "Yes, I have a plan, and once Vin gets back here, we're start putting it in place."

Raising an eyebrow, Ezra eyed the older man, "And what is Mr. Tanner doing that we need to wait on?"

"He is looking for the right spot for the plan to work. Now, anymore questions?"

Grinning, Ezra shook his head, "No nothing for now, though I would suggest you get some sleep as tomorrow will be an interesting day."

Nodding to Ezra, Chris took one more look at the close door to Buck's room and headed to his own room to get some sleep in before the dawn.

Watching Chris go, he hoped that Mr. Larabee plan was a good one and one that will that wouldn't take long to implement.

7777


	10. Chapter 10

As the sun rose, Nathan stifled a yawn, and stood up and stretch. Cocking his head towards Buck room, the Healer frowned when he heard several thumps and curses from the room.

Opening the door to the room, he frown at what he saw. Buck was against the window of the room, trying to use it to escape. Before he could say anything, Chris came up behind Nathan. Pushing past Nathan, Chris strode into Buck's room, herding the man into a corner of the room and reaching out and capturing the man's chin, so he would have the man's full attention.

When he had Buck's attention, he waited, until he could see the man had calm down, when Buck seem to come back to himself, Chris started to speak. "What the hell are you doing? You promise not to escape and follow our plan."

Buck shook his head, trying to get loose of Chris's grasp, when it didn't work he hiss out. "What plan? Wait for Rails to try to kill me?"

"No, and you know that. We will take him down, but he isn't going to call the shot and no one is going to do it on their own."  
As the sun rose, Nathan stifled a yawn, and stood up and stretch. Cocking his head towards Buck room, the Healer frowned when he heard several thumps and curses from the room.

Opening the door to the room, he frown at what he saw. Buck was against the window of the room, trying to use it to escape. Before he could say anything, Chris came up behind Nathan. Pushing past Nathan, Chris strode into Buck's room, herding the man into a corner of the room and reaching out and capturing the man's chin, so he would have the man's full attention.

When he had Buck's attention, he waited, until he could see the man had calm down, when Buck seem to come back to himself, Chris started to speak. "What the hell are you doing? You promise not to escape and follow our plan."

Buck shook his head, trying to get loose of Chris's grasp, when it didn't work he hiss out. "What plan? Wait for Rails to try to kill me?"

Slowly, Buck seem to back to his senses, blinking a few times, he took a deep breath and let it go. Looking at Chris, Buck sigh, "I'm fine, you can let go now."

For a long second, Chris search Buck's eyes for the truth. With a half nod, Chris drop his hand, and backed away. "Good, then we'll get some breakfast and once Vin comes back we'll talk about what we are going to do."

Eying the Man in Black, Buck grinned. "You have a plan?"

"Yes, I have a plan, and if we are lucky, no one will get hurt."

A snort from Nathan had the two men turn to the Healer, Nate grin, "Right, none of us will get hurt, if we get that at lucky, I'll owe everyone a drink, but I'm sure I won't have to pay."

Glaring at Nathan, Chris shook his head, "We'll be fine. We don't always get hurt."

7777777777

Vin enter the saloon and spotted the rest of the group at their usually table, joining them, Vin nodded at Chris as a coffee mug was passed to him. "Thanks, not much moving out there."

JD, who can hardly keep quiet ask, "Did you find the spot?"

"Can I get a drink of coffee first?"

JD opened his mouth to say something, when Nathan spoke first. "Yes, and some breakfast. I bet you didn't eat anything today yet and what you want to tell us can wait for the time that you need to eat."

Blinking in surprise, Vin nodded and was about to thank Nate, when Ezra spoke up. "Not to denied Mr. Tanner his nourishment, but I think if he doesn't impart what he found soon, we may have a couple of our compatriots explode due to impatience."

Looking over at Buck and JD, the Tracker grin at the two men. "You might be right Ezra, I can eat and talk and I wouldn't want to be the one that blame for injuring to anyone."

Receiving glares from both Buck and JD, Vin chuckle, and as a breakfast plate was put in front of him, he nodded his thanks to Inez and dug in.

After a couple of hungry bites, Vin took a sip of his coffee and answered the question on everyone's mind. "I found where Rails has been camping. It looks like he is hunker down for the long haul. Also, found a good spot for ya Chris. It is just a little ways past Roundtree Pond, Looks like it used to be a mining camp. If we can get him there, it should work for what you want."

"Good, I was hoping you would find a good place for it. How far away is it from Rails camp?"

Vin grin, "Not that far, about quarter of a mile or so or so, he should feel safe enough."

Chris took a sip of his coffee, and looked over at the rest of the men who were all glaring at Chris and Vin. Glaring at the group, the Man in Black shook his head. "Don't start, you'll hear all of plan, but I don't want any of you heading off to do it. We are only going to have one chance at getting him."

Josiah nodded. "We understand and we won't rush it, but it would be nice to know what the plan is going to be and when we will actual do it."

Grinning slightly, Chris took another sip of whiskey, we are going to draw Rails out into the open and once we have him in the open, we're going to take him down. In order to do it, we need the right bait."

"No!" JD shouted out. With everyone looking at him, he shrug sheepishly. "I just... isn't that just giving Rails what he wants a chance to take out Buck."

"No, it is not what Rails wants. Rails wants to have Buck alone, without any of us there to help him. He wants to be able to take his time with Buck. He won't have the chance; we will draw him out and then stop him."

Nathan, who had been quiet, spoke up. "I have to agree with JD, it sounds like we are giving Rails what he wants. How can we be sure he won't get a shot off, before we can take him down?"

Chris grin, "I wouldn't worry about that, he won't get a chance to touch Buck."

7777777777

Rails watch the men all come out of the saloon; lying flat on a nearby roof, he stifled the soft growl of frustration that wanted to escape him. He was tired of playing this mouse and cat game. The only thing holding him here was the one man that had gotten away and made him fail this time.

There were no more rules or things he couldn't do. The others in this town have become nothing but ants. Reaching out, he caress the rifle by his side, He was going to use it, but not now, not after he had failed.

Glaring at the tall dark haired man, Rails snarled slightly, that would be too quick of a death for the man. He needed to suffer, needed to know what Rails would do to his friends when the man was no longer there. He needed to go to his grave knowing that he fail once again to protect his friends.

As the men below split and went into their different directions, Rails eyes stay focus on the one that had affected his plans twice. The man wouldn't live long enough to do it again.

7777777777

The soft thud of knives hitting a wooden target echo through the air. As the last knife hit dead center, Nathan jump when someone started to speak. "You know Mr. Jackson, Josiah might not understand why you needed to destroy one of his boards he was using to repair his church."

Turning to glare at the Gambler, Nathan shook his head and turned to his knife studded wood. "Just practicing, figure with Chris's plan I should make sure that my skills are still sharp."

"It is just odd finding you out here, when usually before of our plans you are figuring if you have enough bandages for all of us."

Moving over to his target, Nathan started to pull his knifes out, after he pulled out the fourth one, he turn to Ezra, "At this point I have more bandages then I can shake a stick at. Figure, I would work off some energy. What are you doing out here, don't you have a poker game somewhere to be playing?"

"At last, there is no poker game, it seems someone spilled to the others players about my great skill and they declined to play. I will have to wait for them to lose some of their fear before I play again. In addition, since everyone else had disappear, I felt I should go for a walk. And here I am."

Snorting softly, Nathan pulled the rest of his knives out of the target. Checking them over for a second, he looked over at Ezra. "What did Chris want you to do or are you ducking JD?"

Feigning an innocence look, Ezra sigh. "Nothing of the sort, I was just going for a walk, and maybe, just possible avoiding JD and Vin, who seem to be doing something that I don't want to know with mud. I volunteered to see where you had wander off to."

Snickering softly, Nathan place his knives back in their holder. "I take it; they wanted you as their test dummy. Though, I've heard that mud is good for one's skin...""

Shuddering slightly, the Southern shook his head. "Not this mud. I do have a question, if you have had enough of killing that poor wood."

Shrugging his shoulder Nathan settl back against a tree. "Go ahead, I could take a break."

For a long minute Ezra didn't say anything as he tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to ask. Finally, with a soft sigh, he asked. "Would the wife have been healed by the water that the man was looking for?"

Frowning for a second, Nathan's eyes widen slightly when he realized what Ezra was asking. "No, the water wouldn't have saved her, nothing would of. She...it was amazing that she lasted as long as she did, but there is no mystical or magical waters that can cure what she had." Pausing for a second, Nathan then asked. "Can I ask why you wanted to know?"

For a long second, Ezra said nothing. Finally, with a shrug, he looked at the Healer. "I don't know. It just seemed rather large gamble to take to save someone."

Staring at Ezra for a long moment, Nathan had a feeling there was more than that to the whole question but knowing he wasn't going to get more from the Gambler, he nodded. "People will do anything to keep their love ones alive, even if it is a slim possibility that it will work. Sometimes, there isn't anything we can do."

Frowning, the Southern shook his head. "So we shouldn't try?"

Moving over to Ezra, Nathan grin. "Hell no, we should try, but hopefully we have friends that can save us from our own ideas and passions."

77777777777

Looking at the spot that Vin had found, Chris had to agree, it was the perfect place for what he had wanted, turning to look at the Tracker, he nodded at the man. "Looks good. "

"Told ya, you think this plan will work?"

Snorting softly, Chris move a little bit around the area taking it from all angles again, finally he stop and eyed Vin. "Yes, people like Rails think they know everything and no one is smarter then him. At this point, the only person he wants is Buck and rest of us don't even register."

Nodding, Vin lean back against one of the many boulders spread across the area. "Rails going be so focus on Buck, he won't see us."

"With luck, the only person who will get hurt is Rails, and then we can put this whole thing behind us."

Snorting, Vin wander over to the Man in Black. "You know you just curse this whole thing. Someone is going to get hurt."

Glaring at the Texan, Chris shook his head. "No, no one is going to get hurt. We have it planned; besides, Nate is here to make sure that we don't get hurt."

"True, though I think Nate is ready to take on Rails on his own, just to stop having some much work to do. You think Rails is going to wait? That man seems mighty close his rifle."

Grinning, Chris headed back to his horse to head home. "Oh, he'll wait, it has gone too far for him to not confront Buck one more time, and he isn't stupid to do it with the rest of us around. He'll wait for the chance and when he gets it, he won't stop to look around."

Following Chris, Vin pause to take one more look at the area. "So, as long as we keep someone with Buck, he'll be safe till tomorrow."

"Yes, and if Buck knows what is good, he'll come out of tomorrow without an injury."

7777777777

Eying Josiah and JD, Buck stifle the urge to start sprinting to the livery, get on his horse, and ride away from his babysitters. He was tired of them following him, and unless he felt like being tied up and thrown into Chris's cabin for the rest of the day, he couldn't try to escape.

He really couldn't do much of anything, beyond going to his room, saloon and jail. Anywhere else and Josiah would start telling some random story that he was sure had some relation to this whole situation or JD would give him puppy dog eyes and ask what he was doing.

Stopping in the alleyway, Buck pause and lean against the wall of the building and eyed Josiah. JD had run off to check on something at the telegraph office, and the Ladies' Man was enjoying only have one pair of eyes on him.

With a sigh, Buck looked over at Josiah. "You know, both of you don't need to watch me."

A soft snort and the ex-preacher shook his head. "Easier this way, besides Chris wants to make sure you don't take any chances or with our luck get taken by Rails. Chris doesn't want his plans wrecked."

Staring at the ex-preacher, Buck roll his eyes. "I'm sure that is what he is worried about, can't have his plains ruin by me being kidnapped or something.

Hearing a noise at the end of the alleyway, Josiah turn away from Buck as he tried to see what it could have been. "You know that isn't the case."

When there wasn't an answer to his comment, Josiah whipped his head around to see Buck focused on the other end of the alleyway and a man that seemed to have appeared on the down the street from the entrance of the alleyway walking away from them.

7777777777

The words that Josiah had spoken seemed to have wash over Buck as he spotted a man. For a long second he didn't recognize the person, then who he was seeing crash down on him.

The twenty feet that separate him from the man that had featured in his nightmares these last few days, Buck's hand inched towards his guns, one bullet and the nightmares and pain would be avenged.

Just as he took a step, he felt something catch his foot, tripping him. As he landed hard in the dirt, he rol over to his back, and glare at the man that had tripped him. "Why?"

Josiah reach out a hand and help Buck up, "It isn't the time, and you wouldn't get within ten feet of him before he could kill you. We'll get him on our terms."

Buck growl slightly. "He is right there; one bullet and it would be over with. This whole thing would be over with."

Shaking his head, Josiah spoke, "He might, or you might hit someone who we don't see walking near him, who gets in the way by accident or he turns see you and shoots you. This could be part of his plan, from what you have told us isn't this dumb."

Growling softly, the lanky gunman put his gun back in its holster, turning to stare at Josiah, "I could have ended it."

Clasping the younger man's shoulder, the Ex-preacher sigh. "There was too much of a risk, we will have our chance but it isn't going to be when we are reckless. We'll get him, and when we do, no one will get hurt."

Taking a long look at the retreating back of Rails, Buck turn away after a moment, and headed back the way they came. "I'm going to check on JD."

Following behind Buck, Josiah let out a breath, that was close and he hoped that was the closest they would have to deal with Rails before tomorrow.

7777777777

With the sun spreading its last brilliant color across the sky as it slid behind earth, Buck stare at the group of men who had been watching him all day. "You know I don't need a bed time."

Nathan snorted and shook his head, "You need to get some sleep, besides you still aren't fully heal."

Rolling his eyes, he lean against the door to his room, "But still, it isn't even dark out and I rather not just stare at four walls all night."

Chris shook his head. "You agree with to follow the plan, and this is part of the plan. We aren't going to try to run the plan in the middle of the night, because you don't want to sleep."

Glaring at his oldest friend, Buck shook his head, "You sure about this whole thing? I don't think Rails is going to fall for this whole plan."

Ezra smile slightly, "If everything you told us about Rails is right, then he'll fall for the plan. I would bet you on it and as you know Mr. Wilmington, I don't gamble."

Eying the Gambler, he finally smile. "All right, I'll do it, though I'm going to be staring at the walls for a while."

Josiah grin, "I'm sure if you give it a chance you'll sleep more than you think."

With a snort, Buck open the door to his room and enter into it. As the door clicked shut, Josiah settled to take the first shift of watching the door.

Turning to look Chris, JD frown, "You sure this will work?"

For a long moment, Chris didn't say anything, but stare at the close door. Shaking his head, he turn to JD. "Yes, it'll work. Now, we have some things to do before tomorrow, let's get them done."

With that, Josiah watch as everyone headed off to do their task; it was going to be a long night."

7777777777

In the darken room, time to have slow to a crawl. The urge to light a lamp and check his watch, was over powering, hoping that hours had pass but he knew that only a minute if that would have pass since the last time he looked.

Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the questions and scenarios of what could happen tomorrow, that kept running through his mind. Each one getting worse and worse, as he thought of them. Finally, as he felt the last thought of what tomorrow could bring flash through his head, he could feel himself start to fall asleep, when the memories of the last time he had dealt with Rails started to play through his mind.

Wrenching his eyes open, Buck sat up in bed and curse, this wasn't getting him the sleep he needed. Standing up he started to pace, he needed to sleep, he wouldn't admit to the others but he was tired, exhausted almost, but he knew he wouldn't get a sound night sleep until Rails was dead.

With a frustrated huff of air, Buck settle down on the bed, this time forcing his mind away from the what if's and memories, he wasn't going to worry about what tomorrow would bring, he couldn't stop it now. With that last thought, he started to drift asleep.

Just as he could feel himself drop into the black abyss of sleep, a loud clap of thunder, that seemed to shake the building, had Buck jerking up and staring wide eyed around the room and then cursing. At this rate, he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. With a tired sigh, he flop onto his stomach and closed his eyes hoping that a change of position would allow him to fall asleep.

At the next loud crackle of lighting, followed by the booming sound of thunder did little to help Buck fall back asleep. Rolling on his back, Buck stared up at the ceiling, as the off-season rainstorm finally decided to let go of the rain it had been holding.

Resisting the urge to spring up from his bed and find Chris to see if the plan for finally catching Rails and ending this nightmare would be delayed due to the storm. The Ladies' Man close his eyes for a long moment and tried to will himself to fall asleep and not worry about a delay by Mother Nature or anything else.

With those final thoughts, the sleep that had been alluding him for most of the night finally came calling and for once, it was the dreamless sleep that he had desperately needed.

77777777

The rosy fingers of dawn just coming over the land, as a door crick opened an inch. When there was no bellow or hand appearing to stop the door from opening, the door open wide enough for Buck to slide out of the room and onto the boardwalk.

Looking both way and not seeing anyone, Buck made his way slowly to the livery. He was tired of being stuck in town, and he was going to head out for some fresh air, and if he was lucky, he would find Rails to finish this cat and mouse game.

When he reach the livery, look around the barn, he smile as he got to Beau's stall without anyone stopping him.

Smiling at this horse, he rubbed Beau's head and saddled him. Leading Beau from his stall to outside the livery, Buck got up on his horse and looked around one more time to make sure that no one was going to stop him.

With a grin, urged Beau to a gallop and headed out of town, he needed some fresh air and now was his chance to get it.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note : Thank you all for sticking with this. We have reach the last part. Hope you all enjoy it.

77777

Crouch behind a boulder, Rails stared at the man lying by the pond just in the shade of an old  
tree. Licking his lips, he resist the urge to reach for his rifle and to fire a shot at the figure. As easy as it would be. It would not be the ending he wanted. This man to pay for what he had done to him. He needed to see the man's eyes as he destroy him.

Dragging his eyes from the man that was lying in the grass, who was being such a tempting target, he started to scan the little valley and the hills surrounding it.

He needed to make sure that the man's friends, who had hovered over the man for the last few days, weren't around. Due to his idiot employer, who let all of his minions go, with pay before he killed himself, he didn't have any back up. He didn't need it for this man, but the man's friends could halt the fun he was going to have.

Scanning the hills for a long moment, he waited for any sign of movement, any sign that would show that someone was hiding waiting for him to show.

After a time, Rails grin, when nothing showed, the man below had made another mistake, one that would end him dead and all those friends dead.

Moving quietly, he reach to his horse and got up on the saddle, as he move the horse towards the valley floor, he couldn't help but think that the first time he had met the man below he should have just shot him, instead of playing with him.

With a shrug of his shoulder, he push those doubts away, the man was here now, and with the history between them, this would more than make up for their last meeting. Seeing in his mind eye the bloody corpse at his feet he made sure to make noise as he arrived in valley, and grin as the man scrambled to stand to meet him.

7777777777

The sun warmed the day as it rose, the long grass was slowly drying in the light, but he could still feel the dampness of the soil below from the rain the night before.

A slight cool breeze would wind up then die down, just enough to move the leaves in the tree above him slightly, and sound of Beau enjoying the tender grass, making just enough noise to counter point the sound of the small waterfall that was flowing into the small pond.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he open them and stare at the sun-dappled leaves above him. All he wanted to do was jump up from his spot and call out Rails. He was tired of this game, of this plan. He wanted this over one way or another, in hopes that the memories would return to their buried pace in his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he allowed the smell of grass, dirt and water wash through him, and he had to let Rails make the first move. He had to play the helpless damsel, the one that ran away from those that were protecting him.

Biting back the smile at that thought, he almost missed the sound of a horse with a rider entering into the small little valley. Taking a deep breath, and letting it go, he scramble up from where he had been lying, and got ready to face the man of his nightmares. However, this time he wasn't alone, he had the advantage even if Rails didn't know it yet.

77777

As the rider got off the horse and stood before the man, that he had been hunting, he stare at the face that had ruined his good name. Smirking in anticipation of what would happen; he broke the silence that had fallen, like the first rumble of thunder of a major storm, alerting everyone that what would come next would be worse. "See you lost your babysitters or did you just get tired of being a coward?"

Staring at the man that haunted him for so long, Buck grin, "Nah, I didn't lose my babysitters; they just finally learn that you weren't as scary as you like to think you are. Actually, they just thought you were scared yourself and had run away."

Shaking his head, Rails eyed the man in front of him. "You sure you aren't talking about yourself, I've watched you and your friends the last few weeks. Hell, you seven were the only interesting thing to watch. Kept me entertain for hours. I have to say, I wasn't surprise to see you had picked up another lost stray."

Holding back his anger and worry, Buck shrug his shoulder, "What can I say, they grow on you."

Shifting his weight slightly, Rails eyed the Ladies' Man in front of him. "What was the last one's name...Tim...?Todd...Tom wasn't it. Course at the end, the young man didn't know his name, hell by then, he couldn't even scream. Have to say, Enjoyed watching the boy scream and squeal like a hurt pig as he died. Wonder if your new one would do the same."

Taking a deep breath, Buck force himself not to go for his gun yet, he didn't know when the others would be in place and there was something that made him want to face down this man to prove to himself that this figure didn't hold anything over him. "You won't get your chance; you'll be dead before you get within five feet of him."

Smirking, Rails was quiet for a second, finally licking his lips, the outlaw for hired shook his head. "And how do you not know I've already had fun with your stray."

Blue eyes turning hard for a minute, Buck suddenly grin and laughe. As his laughter died down the Ladies' Man shook his head. "You are still here so you haven't gotten near him. Otherwise, you would just be a bleeding corpse on the ground and we wouldn't have this conversation."

Eying the man, Rails frown, the last time they had talked, he hadn't had this much faith in his stray. Shaking his head, Rails grin again. "You may be right, he's alive now, but I'll get to him as I want. You though, won't be around for it."

Raising his eyebrow, Buck frown, "Why, you actually going to kill me this time? That didn't work out so well last time you tried. I believe you walked away with the only souvenirs of that fight."

Feeling his angry rise up, Rails spat at the ground, trying to keep his cool, he would not have this man win. Shaking his head, Rails walk around the other man, I might have some physical marks from it, but I know you ended up worse in the fight."

Buck grin, cocking his head to a side as he look at the outlaw for hire. "Nothing, I couldn't handle. I'm not the one who couldn't leave town without a meeting. Your job didn't matter to you once you saw me. The man that got away, the one that defeated you."

"No, you aren't the one that got away, you just got lucky, and I would have eventually come and finish you. Just didn't think you were important enough."

"Right, I would guess that is what you tell yourself at night, when you can't sleep."

Rails grin, "I don't have a problem sleeping, unlike some people I could name. I'm surprise it took you this long to lose your friends. If they knew the whole story of what happened to friends of yours?"

Swallowing hard, Buck shove the memory of Tom's body away from his mind. "They already know. I told them everything. Unlike you, my allies don't desert when they don't get the money they deserve."

Having seen the swallow, Rails smile slightly, he had found the chink in the man's armor, but before he could attack, he had to answer the last comment. "They weren't my allies, they were just hired guns and they served their purposed and when I'm done with you, I'll teach them a lesson. You on the other, have to live with a whole town that is dead by you. Maybe two, now."

Buck glare at the man, "You won't get to touch this town, and Raven Rest wasn't my fault, it was doomed before I got there."

Sneering, Rails shook his head, "See, there you are assuming, the town wasn't doomed, it wasn't doomed, and until you got that want to-be deputy of yours so law abiding and knowing things. We could have did what was needed and no one would have been the wiser. Some would have moved, but the town would have still been there. It was you and visiting, getting your nose in our business. You caused the fire. You caused the town destruction."

For a moment, Rails, the small valley disappear from Buck's sight, as the memory of Raven Rest crashed down on him, the people, the buildings, the fields. Shaking his head, he shook away the memories, and glare at Rails as he came back into focus. "That was you. You destroyed the town not me. I saved the people; you were going to kill them, all of them. "

Smirking at the look on the Gunslinger's face, Rails shook his head, "No, I had no intention of killing anyone; I would have preferred them all to leave on their own. However, with you there, they had belief in you that you would solve the whole thing. Making their little town safe again. Nevertheless, you didn't did you? Instead the town went down in flames."

Glaring at Rails, Buck could feel the anger and hatred for the man flow through him. Growling out "You don't know what you are talking about. You have more blood on your hands then anyone I know."

Rails grin; he could see that he was getting to the taller man. "That may be true, but I can live with the blood on my hands. Can you? I think not. From what I have seen, you have death and fire following you. Really, how long did you think it would take for both of those to find you again?"

The last of the cool and calm that Buck had been holding onto seem to fizzle away in the rush of guilt and anger from memories and what had been happening in the town the last few weeks, it blinded him for a second, Chris's careful plan forgotten in the dust for that second, that Buck rush at Rails. Rails focus on grabbing Buck's gun and tossing the gun as far away as could. Then he work on getting the Ladies' Man off him. Which was harder then he thought.

Finally, putting all his effort to it, he was able to push the taller man off him. Scrambling to his feet, Rails pulled out his own gun, and bellow out. "I wouldn't try that again, unless you want to be shot."

Pulling up short, Buck's hand shot down to his holster and his eyes widen when he realize that his gun was no longer there. "I don't need my gun to finish you. Didn't need it last time, I recall."

Wiping the blood off his face, and cursing the fact that to do this. Rails frown as he could feel that the taller man broke a rib or two, and hopefully, his eye won't completely close before this is over. Shaking his head, he put those thoughts out of his head, he had the upper hand and he would get the most enjoyment out of it as he could.

Grinning, he ignored the pain from his ribs and stood up straight and stare at the man, who had wreck his last job. Making sure that Buck could see, Rails took his gun and tossed it to land where the other one was, and pull out a large knife. He was going to take pleasure in killing this man. "You finally screwed up; you are out of your too cute little town, with your friends having no clue where you are. And now you are mine, no one to save you."

The Ladies' Man said nothing for a long moment. Finally, Buck smiled softly. "I'm not the one without anyone to watch their back and I shouldn't be the one who should worry."

Snorting, Rails took a step closer to the man. "You should be worry, very worry, I plan to enjoy this."

As Rails prepared to attack, he missed Buck hissing out, "Not as much as I am."

77777

When Rails first appeared in the small valley, JD almost bolt from his hiding place the urge to take out the man that had upset his big brother. Only the hand clamping down on him, kept him in place.

Turning his head, he frown, and whisper out, "I thought we wanted to get him."

Vin grin slightly at JD. "Yes, but we need to let Buck face him. Besides, we need to move slowly, Buck will distract Rails long enough for us to sneak up and surround him. We aren't like Rails, we want to capture him not kill him."

Putting his gun back in his holster, JD sigh, "So, is it time to move in on him then. I don't like him being that close to Buck."

Vin nodded, "I don't like it either, but we wait for Chris's signal. For a long second neither man moved, and then they saw Chris start to head to the two men. Sharing a grin, they too slowly may their way down from their hiding place towards the two men.

7777777777

Josiah keep his eyes on Chris, ever since this plan had been hatched, the Man in Black seemed worried, and the ex-priest was worried, that the man would take things into this own hands and go in with guns blazing.

Almost as if he was reading the Josiah's mind, Chris turn and smirked at the man. "I won't run out their gun blazing, if that is what you are worried about. The plan will work, and Rails will regret coming here."

Josiah frown as he looked at the younger man, "You sure about that, you seemed awfully worried for a plan that will work."

Turning to look at the confrontation below, Chris was silent for a long moment, then turn and glard at Josiah. "The plan will work. I just need Buck not to decide to ditch the plan for something else."

Frowning, Josiah look down at the two men on the valley floor. "You don't think he will follow the plan?"

Snorting softly, Chris sigh. "No, he'll follow the plan, but if Rails get to him, makes him angry, all bets are off. However, I don't think that will happen, Buck will keep himself under control. Let's get going. Rails should be distracted."

Watching as Chris starting down quietly towards the two men, Josiah shook his head and taking a last look at the valley, follow Chris down to end this fight."

7777777777

Reaching the valley floor, Ezra and Nathan pause as they saw Buck lunge at Rails. Too far away to do anything, they both pick up their pace. Ezra curse, "That wasn't part of the plan."

Nathan roll his eyes, "You think? I wonder what Rails said to him to get him mad enough to attack."

The Southern shrug his shoulders. "I don't know, but whatever it was, played into Rails hand. I just hope that we can get there in time."

Nathan reach back and grabbed one of his knives. "We will get there in time. If we don't I do not want to be the one that Chris goes after."

Smirking slightly, Ezra had to agree, "I have a feeling if something does go wrong. We would be following Mr. Larabee to Heaven or Hell to find Buck and drag him back here so we could yell at him."

Nathan open his mouth to reply, when the two men below had broken apart, and they realize that Rails had his gun pointed at Buck and Buck didn't have his pointed at Rails. With a shared look, the two men pick up their pace before something bad happened.

7777

The rest of the Seven appear and got in within a ten feet of Rails, when Rails launch himself at Buck with his knife outstretch. Reacting instinctively, Buck dodge to the side, while pushing away the arm with the knife in it.

His quick movement saved him from having the knife plunged into his chest; instead, Rails scored a large gash across his chest. Scrambling, to the side, to try to give his friends a clear line to fire. Buck stare at Rails. "You failed; you aren't going to escape your fate again."

Rails moved quickly, so no one had a clear shot at him, "Oh, they won't get a chance to shoot me before I kill you."

Shaking his head, Buck kept his eyes on Rails, and bit back the laughter. "What you can avoid bullets now?"

Rails shook his head, "They won't shoot, if there is a chance to hit you. How someone like you haven't gotten them killed yet is a mystery."

Shaking his head, Buck move until the small pond was to the side of him, and the rest of the Seven now had a clear shot at Rails. "You don't know what you are talking about, I didn't get anyone killed. You did all of that, you didn't care if you killed anyone or not. You enjoyed what you did. There is nowhere else to go Rails. We have you. Drop your weapon and let us take you in."

Rails paused and look around him for a second, seeing himself in clean line of sight for the rest of the Seven to fire at him. He threw his head back and laugh. "Oh, you are good, but it doesn't matter, I'll get you before they get me and if the last thing I do, is kill you. It'll be worth it."

For a second, Buck took his glance off Rails and met the rest of the Seven's eyes quickly. The quick conversation that was exchange had Buck looking back at Rails. "You are wrong. You won't even get a chance to touch me. You'll be dead. Give up now and you'll face a fair trial."

Rails shook his head, "A fair trial where I'll hang? No, thank you."

In a blink of an eye, Steven went from standing still, to sprinting to Buck. When Steven was almost at the tall gunslinger, there was an echo of six shots. Jerking as each bullet caught him. Rails used the last of his strength and life, to luge at the lanky man.

The sudden movement caught Buck by surprise, and before anyone could yell a warning, the dying man had slam into Buck, pushing both of them into the pond with a loud splash.

7777777777

For a long second, no one moved, as they couldn't process what had just happened. Then as if someone had unpaused the world, the group rush to the pond. Staring down at the rippling murky surface, several of them start to remove their gun belts to dive in, as they didn't know how much damage Rails might have done in his finally luge.

Before Chris and Josiah could jump in to find Buck, the large ripple started to appear in the pond, and in the next second, a head broke the murky water.

The group watched, as Buck appear from the murky depths of the pond. As the Buck move himself to the sallower part of the pond, and was able to get his feet under him, he rested there.

The group on the shore share a look, and Nathan spoke up. "You okay Buck?"

The man in the pond was quiet for a long minute, just staring blanking at the group. Finally with a shake of his head, and a deep breath he spoke. "I'm fine. He didn't get me with his last luge. I'm just very wet."

A couple of chuckles roll through the group, Nathan shook his head, "Yes, you're wet, and I want you to get out of that water. I want to check out the gash he gave you. That water can't be doing any good for it."

Buck frown at Nathan, "It is just a scratch, and the water isn't that bad. Besides, it's a nice day and all, I think I'll just stay here."

Chris growl out, "Get out of the water and let Nate check you out."

Having had enough of the mother hen routine, and now that the Rails had been dealt with, Buck's natural stubbornness rose up. "I AM FINE. It's just a scratch, and the water is nice."

Eying the blued eyed man, Chris glance over at Josiah, the ex-preacher grinn. Seeing that the message had been heard, The Man in Black spoke again. "Get your ass out of the water or Josiah will help you out."

Glaring at the men on the shore, Buck mumble something under his breath. "Fine, but I don't need to be locked up in Nate's clinic. I'm fine."

"If you're fine, then I won't need to lock you in the clinic."

Rolling his eyes, Buck started to make his way out of the pond fully, and did his best to hide the hiss of pain. Once he had scrambled back onto shore, and was standing in front of the group, dripping water and doing his best not to shiver as his body, suddenly realize how cold that pond water was, the lanky gunfighter stared at the group. "See I'm fine."

JD was the first to speak up. "You don't look fine."

Glaring at JD, Buck cross his arms across his chest, which help him stay a little warmer. "I should know if I'm injured or not. In addition, what I have is a scratch. And it doesn't need poking or prodding."

Having enough of the whining and denial by Buck, Chris spoke up. "You will let Nate check you over. You will follow whatever Nate tells you to do or we can knock you unconscious while this all happens."

Staring at Chris for a long second, and realizing that he wouldn't be able to win the battle, Buck finally nodded. "Fine, I'll let Nate check me over and follow whatever Nate says."

See the agreement in Buck, Chris turn to the rest of the group. "Let's get out of here and back to town. JD can you go and grab the horses, Vin can you and Josiah stay behind and collect Rails from the water, and bring his horse in. The rest of us will head to town."

Buck blink at that and frown. "Why do you want to bring his body back to town? He could rot there for all I care."

Hearing something in Buck's voice, that Chris didn't like, he frown. "I don't want him fouling the water here. Don't need a rancher or framer to come into town and complain about their water killing their animals."

Feeling another shiver run through him, Buck nod. "Knowing our luck he would make the water here undrinkable. As long as I don't have to come back here anytime soon."

Chris nodded. "I can agree with that, let's get going then."

With that everyone but JD and Vin headed back to town, knowing that the other two would join them soon.

7777777777

As the next day dawned, Buck felt the warmth of sunshine warm his face, and ever so slowly came to full wakefulness. Feeling as he was waking up from the first good sleep he had in a month, he stared at drowsily at the room around him.

For a long second he didn't move, then it dawn on him something was wrong. He quickly realized that this wasn't his room, but Nathan's clinic.

Suddenly fully awake, he jerk himself upright, hissing, as the cut on his chest gave a protest to the sudden movement. Before, he could get the rest of the way out of the bed, a voice from across the room spoke up. "What do you think you are doing? Get back in bed."

Stopping himself. Buck turn and look over at Nathan. "I thought you were just going to check me out and let me go. You drugged me didn't you?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, I didn't drug you. Barely got your wound seen to, before you fell asleep. Now that the danger was over, seems your body decided to catch up on the sleep you've missed."

Glaring at Nathan, Buck huffed a little. "Well, I'm awake now, so I can leave right?"

Moving over to Buck, the Healer shook his head. "No, not yet. That 'scratch' that you got, wasn't looking good last night, so I want to check it out."

"Then I can leave?"

Rolling his eyes slightly at the stubbornness of the group of men he had thrown his fate with, Nathan headed over to bookcase that he kept his medicine in. "Depends on what I see and how well you behave."

"I'll behave fine."

Shaking his head, Nathan found what he was looking for, and brought it over towards Buck.

Buck glared at Nathan, "I don't need that, it smells like swamp water mixed with pond scum and I don't want to know what it is going to taste like."

Rolling his eyes slightly, Nathan shook his head. "Don't worry; it isn't for you to drink."

Eying Nathan suspiciously, Buck frown, "Good, but why are you bringing it near me?"

Grabbing a clean cloth, the Healer sigh, "I'm going to rub the mixture on your wounds, and it'll help calm the inflammation and help heal them."

"They're healing fine."

Nate grinned at the injured man, "You don't have a choice you promised."

"I don't remember promising to let you slather something like that on me. I would think I would remember; besides it looks fine. I don't need it."

"Stop being a baby, it won't smell that bad once it dries, and it is either this, or you're stuck here until I'm sure that it isn't infective."

For a long second, Nathan thought that Buck would still refuse, but with a sigh and shrug, Buck stopped trying to cringe away from the paste. "Fine, put it on."

Nodding at the statement, Nathan unwrap the bandage that was covering the wound, and pause as he inspected it. "Well, if doesn't look like too bad. Another day or so, and I won't have to put the paste on it."

As the paste hit his skin, Buck frown as he realized what Nathan had said. "What do you mean for a few days?"

7777777777

A day later had Buck having escape from Nate's clutches and ridden back to the small valley that everything had taken place.

He needed the time by himself. The others had kept popping in and out of the clinic, with various excuses and questions, never leaving him more than a minute alone.

Moving to the edge of the pond, he gazed at its calm surface. Vin and Josiah had hauled Rails body back to town and buried it. Before he had escape from the town, he had stopped at the grave of the man who featured in more of his nightmares then he could remember.

Even just staring at the grave; it was hard to believe that it was over. With a deep sigh, Buck straighten up from the crouch. It was over with and it wasn't a dream. It was really over.

Before he could move to head back towards his horse, he heard a clearing of a throat and a deep voice rumble out. "Nathan, I believe, haven't set you free from the clinic yet."

Half-grinning, Buck turned around. "No, but he was sleeping and after two days, I couldn't take another nap if you paid me."

Nodding in understanding, Josiah made his way to stand next to Buck. "Any particular reason you decided to come back here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Buck sighed. "I just needed sometime by myself and found my way here. There has been a couple of busy weeks."

Grinning, Josiah nodded in agreement. "Yes, when history has a chance to rear its ugly head and have us finish lose ends. It's over for now, and I'm sure something else will appear to break the quiet that will fall."

Nodding in agreement, the lanky gunman sigh, "You think we're ever get a break from this. "

Looking up at the sky for a moment, as if he was hoping for some help with the answer, Josiah finally looked back at the quiet pond. "You mean trouble. No, it seems to be drawn to us like moths to a flame. Our worst reappearing to visit us and destroy all that we hold dear. No, history seems to enjoy repeating itself. But, it won't matter."

Frowning, Buck turn and stare at Josiah. "Doesn't sound so great. Rather like we have the worse luck in the world."

Josiah grin. "No, not the worse luck. It all may come out us. The nightmares, history bad luck, but it won't matter, because we have each other. And while one of us may have a bad day, the others will be there to help out."

For a long moment, Buck said nothing, everything that had happen the past weeks, had proven what Josiah said true. Finally, with a slow nod, Buck grin slightly. "So, how did you find me and how much trouble am I in?"

Turning back to their horses, Josiah grin slightly as he heard the younger man walk next to him. "Oh, not as bad as you think. They understood that you need some time by yourself. Though, I believe Nathan mutter something about ropes and foul smelling tea."

Chuckling slightly, Buck grin, "How much do I need to pay Ezra for keeping the rest from riding out here with you?"

Josiah threw his head back and laughed at the comment. "I wouldn't ask if I were you."

7777777777

Ezra sighed as he look up from the cards he was shuffling. "Mr. Dunne, Josiah is keeping an eye on Buck. Your insistent vibrating, is rather annoying, Buck is fine."

JD stopped bouncing his leg, "I just... he shouldn't have left, what if something happens."

"Nothing has happened. Knowing Buck, he was just tired of all of us giving him his mother-hen routine. Maybe he will ease up on it in the future."

Shaking his head, JD eyed the Southern. "No, if anything he might get worse."

Grinning at the comment, Ezra had to agree with that. "You might be right on that account. One can always hope. He just went to get some air."

"I know it's just. What if Rails succeeded? What if someone else comes that he has history with and decides to attack him?"

Putting his cards down, Ezra sigh. "JD, no matter how bad of luck we seem to have, I highly doubt that any of us have that many people mad at us, and that those that are lined up with holding numbers on who gets to attack us next. He will be fine."

Shaking his head, JD sigh. "But what if?"

Ezra turn and look at JD, frowning for a long second, and then sigh. "This isn't about Buck disappearing from Nathan's or if something else may come gunning for us?"

The nervous energy that had been held at bay seemed to disappear from JD, as the young eastern; for once looking even younger shook his head. "Why didn't he tell us sooner? We could have done something..."

"Because, JD, he was protecting us, and when ones nightmare becomes flesh, it is rather hard to sit down and tell people you love like family about them. He told us when it mattered, which I bet took more courage than any one can say they possessive."

"But you guys make me talk all the time or you figure it out."

Grinning, Ezra nodded. "Yes we do and be thankful that you have people in your life that will make sure that you never have to worry about having to tell anyone some dark secret that you've kept to yourself out of guilt."

JD frown. "So, you should be saying that I should be happy that I can't do anything without one of you know what I'm doing. Because then I won't have to worry about nightmares coming to life."

Nodding, Ezra pick up his cards and started to shuffle again. "Yes, you should. You just thought we were bored and making your life horrible."

JD let go of a long-suffering sigh. "I'm sure that was the only reason you all do that."

Pausing in his shuffling, Ezra grinned, showing his golden tooth. "Of course that is the only reason."

7777

"You know glaring at the road won't make Josiah and Buck appear any faster."

Turning to look at the Tracker, Chris turned his glare on the man. "I am not waiting for them to show up."

Chuckling softly, Vin lean against a nearby post. "That glare won't make me go away either, so why don't you tell me why you are sitting there like a father waiting for his daughter to come home?"

"You have been spending too much time with Buck. I am not sitting here waiting for them to come back. I am just enjoying the day."

"Enjoying the day, which is why you are glaring at the road which hasn't done anything to you. You do realize that Rails is gone for good. Therefore, for today at least we can relax. Unless you are trying to feel guilty for something."

Chris snorted. "I'm not feeling guilty about anything, and shouldn't you be out on patrol or something."

Vin grin. "Yes, I was just going to head out, when I saw you here glaring at the road. Just want to make sure that you aren't loss in thought with misplace guilt or something."

"I don't have any misplace guilt. Why would I?"

Shaking his head, Vin eye the Gunslinger in front of him. "You think it's your fault that Rails and Buck met up in the first place. You think if you hadn't chased him away, he wouldn't have found himself in Rails cross-hairs."

Crossing his arms, Chris glare at Tracker. "I do not feel guilty about anything. Especially that."

Eying Chris for a long second, Vin shrug his shoulders. "Yep, I might be wrong. I have to go now, but if you really wanted don't want to sit here all day, Buck and Josiah came back about an hour ago. They swung around the town and came in by cemetery."

Glaring at Vin, Chris stood up. "You couldn't tell me this when you first came by?"

Grinning, the Tracker turn and headed towards the livery. "What would be the fun of that?"

7777777777

For once Buck rather than Ezra had shut down the saloon. With a last nod to Inez, Buck step out of the saloon, and stumble to a halt when Chris appear in front of him. "Chris? You making sure that I get back to my room without running into an outlaw?"

Looking at the grinning man, the Man in Black shook his head. "No, wasn't going to walk you to your room, was just on patrol and spotted you leaving. Figure, I should make sure that you weren't going to trip or something and ruin all of Nate's work."

Rolling his eyes, Buck snorted and eyed Chris. "Now, I know that is a lie. You want to tell me why you were lurking out here?"

"I'm not lurking around. Just making sure that you don't run in to any more trouble. Wouldn't mind if it was quiet for a few days. Nathan is getting that look in his eyes again."

Smirking at Chris, Buck started to head to his room in the bordering house. Stopping after a few steps when he heard Chris following him. Buck turn around. "I really don't need an escort."

"Not escorting you. This is just the way that I was heading."

"Sure, I believe that, as much as I believe Josiah following me out to that valley this morning. You do all know that I'm fine. Rails dead, and I promise I don't have any other crazy outlaw after me."

"Didn't think that you would. Just seems we seem to find trouble even when we aren't looking."

Opening his mouth to say something, Buck pause, shut his mouth, and frown. After a moment or two, the Ladies' Man shook his head. "You don't feel guilty do you?"

Chris open his mouth to protest, when Buck stop him. "You do! Why do you feel guilty? You didn't know about Rails and there was no way you could have stopped him."

Growling slightly as spat out, "I know that."

Running a hand through his hair, Buck frown, searching his mind, he couldn't figure out why Chris was acting so odd. "So, this checking up on all of us, is your way of what? Making sure that none of our dark histories show up, looking for revenge?"

"No, I don't think we have to worry about that. Seems if anyone else is going to show up, they'll do it in a way that we'll know that they are here."

Laughing at the thought, Buck shook his head. "Makes you wish for just some rowdy cowboys doesn't it?"

Chris shook his head, "I would prefer it quiet for a few days and none of us visiting Nate for anything but a social call."

Stifling a yawn, Buck had to grin at that thought. "Hell, if any of us, waltz over to the clinic for a social visit. Nathan would think something was up and have the lot of us drinking his tea to make sure that we weren't all sick."

Nodding in agreement, Chris turn his and watched the town for a second, making sure that the empty streets were still quiet. The older Gunslinger could feel Buck's eyes on him, waiting for him to speak. With a shake of his head, he turn back to Buck. "When you had realized what was happening at Raven Rest, why didn't you seek out any help?"

For a long moment, Chris didn't think he would get an answer. Finally, Buck, who was staring up at the stars and in a quiet voice answer. "Didn't have anyone to get help from. Sending out a message and hoping that it would reach someone and have them get there in time to help. Wasn't enough time. It was a small town, the nearest town was almost a two day ride to get to. That was if the weather was good. We got a stage coming through with all the basics needs once or twice a month. There wasn't anyone to go to or try to reach. By the time things went to hell... well... it was too late then."

Turning and seeing a look in Chris's eyes and the older man's body language, Buck frown. "Chris, don't be like that. You didn't know, and you didn't send me up there. I could have made a different choice. Found out more information before I went up there or not have gone in the first place. Nothing you did or could have did changed what happened."

"How do you know? You almost died in a small town in the middle of nowhere."

Buck shrug his shoulders. "So? I almost died. I didn't, it wasn't like we were really talking at that time. I didn't die then and I didn't die this time. It all worked out fine. Your plan worked out fine. We got Rails. No one really got hurt. It was all sealed and delivered."

Chris took a step closer to Buck to make sure that the taller man would listen. "It isn't all right. If Rails wasn't so insane and determined to kill you, and if you hadn't escaped the mine in time, you would have been dead. We wouldn't have known about Rails or anything."

Hearing the worry and concern and fear in Chris's voice that neither man would ever admit each other would feel, Buck grin. "But that didn't happen. We got him. We might have been lucky or Rails might have been stupid, but in the end we won."

For a long moment, the two men fell quiet. Each reading what they were looking for in the other man's eyes. Finally, Buck broke the eye contact and grinned. "Now, unless you want to want to tuck me in, I'm heading to bed, it has been a long week or two."

"Nah, I don't think I'll tuck you in. I think you can do that yourself. Besides, you need your sleep, I think JD said something about, now that you're awake you can take your turn on patrol, which means, expect him to wake you up tomorrow."

Rolling his eyes, Buck grin. "Then I better head back to get some sleep."

With that, Buck headed towards his rooms. Chris watched the Ladies' Man disappear into the bordering house then turned back to finish his patrol of the town. Everything was back to normal.

7777777777

With the door to his room shut, Buck shucked off his gun-belt and boots and walked over to his dresser. Sitting down on the floor, he pulled open the bottom drawer. Reaching in he push around some of the items in the bottom until he was able to reach down and pull out a batter cigar box.

Staring at the battered box, he reach out his hand and glossed it over at lid of the box. The items that were in the box were both good and bad. With a deep breath, he lifted the lid, and stare at the odd and end's in the box.

After a few seconds, he pulled out a melted badge covered in the red rust of blood. Feeling the smooth and roughed edge of what was once a deputy star. Buck for once allowed the memories of the fateful day to wash over him.

Not every memory of his time at Raven Rest was bad, and there were some good memories of the time there.

For a long time he held that star and thought back to the people that he had met and wonder for a brief moment what happened to them. Wonder if they ever rebuilt that town.

Finally, with a shake of his head, he stared once more at that badge, then place it back in the box and shut the lid. As he put the box away, he smiled briefly at the thought, that at least one memory in the box wasn't that painful any more.

With that last thought, he finished getting ready for bed and then turned off his lamp, and fell into the first real sleep in weeks.

The end.


End file.
